


As long as you’re safe my love, that’s all I’ll ever need

by Mad_Hatt3r



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hatt3r/pseuds/Mad_Hatt3r
Summary: Do you ever lie awake at night thinking that you may have got it wrong?Short story set after season two but before season three.
Relationships: Jocelyn Knight/Maggie Radcliffe
Comments: 78
Kudos: 167





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try and write a little story for Jocelyn and Maggie and this is what has been conjured up from the depths of my wandering mind.

Angrily Jocelyn forces the typed sheet of paper back into the envelope it arrived in and throws it inside her desk drawer, slamming it shut as she does. This is the fifth one in just six days and her patience is beginning to wear a little thin. 

They have been arriving at her London office sporadically for the last few weeks but since she is spending the summer back at home she has redirected her mail to her Broadchurch address. It means poor Ben isn’t lumbered with sorting through all the envelopes as well as dealing with the extensive case work he is already covering on her behalf. Not that she wouldn’t have left this with him as well but Maggie had intervened and insisted that the least she could do was deal with her own post. Which is, she supposes, only fair when she thinks about it. 

It’s not uncommon for her to receive this sort of correspondence. It’s happened a few times over the years, usually when a trial is underway and people think they can throw her off her game. It has never once been effective and she doesn’t intend to let this sort of thing start bothering her now. 

A sharp rap on the patio door makes her jump and she scowls as Maggie grins sheepishly in response. 

“Stick the kettle on will you love?” 

Rolling her eyes she makes sure the drawer to her desk is firmly shut and locked before she makes her way into the kitchen. From here she can see the new flowers that Maggie has been planting just that morning and the sight makes her smile. Sometimes the domesticity of her life now surprises her and for a moment she struggles not to feel overwhelmed with the level of emotion that rises from deep within her. It’s a mixture of pure contentment with a hint of gnawing worry which sometimes churns unpleasantly in her stomach. She’s finally happy but on her melancholy days she’s frightened of it all being taken away from her. Destroyed by her inability to be, well, normal. It’s a very real fear one that she has almost a daily fight against as she battles for control. 

She reaches for two cups, putting the tea bags in first then the sugar before pouring the boiling water. She forces herself to walk away knowing if she doesn’t Maggie will only complain about dishwater tea and how southerners can’t make a ‘proper brew’. The phrase still makes her chuckle no matter how many times she’s heard that statement. 

As though summoned, her love appears in the doorway and Jocelyn smiles fondly at her. She has dirt smeared down her cheek and her hair is wild and windswept but she’s still undeniably gorgeous. It makes her heart beat a little faster knowing that this brilliant woman is hers. 

“Have you heard from Ben today?” 

“No and I don’t expected to. He should be busy with a potential new appeal case” 

“No change there then, can you not have a word with his boss? I think they work him too hard” 

Maggie winks at her as she washes her hands causing Jocelyn’s eyes to narrow but she smiles in response. 

“Now why an earth would I want to do that” 

“Well when you do speak with him can you ask what’s happening this weekend? Just so I know whether I need to get extra things in for lunch on Friday” 

Jocelyn tries not to sigh as she moves forward, finishing off their drinks now that the tea has been suitably stewed. 

“They don’t have to descend here the moment they arrive, just invite them for dinner that’s enough, surely” 

Maggie rolls her eyes at her and Jocelyn distracts her, quickly handing her a cup of tea and snatching up her own. 

“You are so bloody grumpy at times” 

She pouts, not liking the teasing in Maggie’s tone and knowing that her love cannot resist when she pulls this particular expression. Warm lips descend on her own and after only a moments hesitation she responds eagerly running her fingers up Maggie’s side causing her to groan. 

“You’re lucky I love you” 

She is, and she will never argue against that particular declaration. She gives thanks daily, being an atheist to who she does not know, that the world saw fit to bring her and Maggie together at last. 

“I am, now I’m going back to work” 

Placing her now empty cup on the drainage board she smirks as she hears Maggie huff before the dishwasher opens. It’s one of Maggie’s pet peeves about her that no matter how many times she’s told her cup always gets left on the drainage board never put straight in the dishwasher. 

“Ring Ben while you’re at it” 

“Hmm yes I think I might, I’m at a particularly difficult spot in his voice recordings regarding the second witness I imagine he can provide a little clarity on the matter” 

“About this weekend!” 

Jocelyn smirks as she makes her way back into her study. She will do as Maggie instructed, just not straight away. It still bemuses her that she has agreed to have Ben and his family as guests this weekend and she can only say that it has nothing to do with her and everything to do with the journalist currently tidying her kitchen. 

_“You can’t not let him have a break over the summer! He has two children who are at school and deserve to spend some quality time with their dad before they go back”_

And so this arrangement had been born. Ben and his family are staying for one week in Broadchurch, one night at her home the rest at Rebecca Fisher’s hotel. Ben will be spending two of the days working with her here at the house then the rest on well earned vacation, according to Maggie. 

Settling back at her desk she glances at her calendar and can’t help but sigh in contentment, at the warm feeling that’s settled across her being. After so many years in self imposed isolation having Maggie here is what she, at one point, could only dream of. They have had what she can only describe as a wonderfully happy fifteen months together and she hopes it continues for the rest of her days. 

Concentrating once more Jocelyn reaches for her headphones and pen settling down to an afternoon of uninterrupted work. There’s an easy smile on her features and the letter received earlier that day, hidden away in the depths of her desk, has been firmly forgotten about. 


	2. 2

Blinking slowly she takes in her surroundings, it’s still dark so she reasons it must be in the early hours of the morning. The sun has not yet broken the horizon the inky grey present in the room through the only partially closed curtains. A cold shiver runs over her and she shudders pressing further into the covers and up against Maggie’s soft warm skin. They are both gloriously naked, had been too exhausted to even think of pulling on nightwear when they had worn themselves out into a post orgasm haze. Maggie has not moved an inch from where she had flopped down after her second orgasm, sleep taking her quickly as she had nestled into her side. Nothing disturbs her love, Jocelyn’s quite sure she could sleep through a hurricane. 

Sleep does not come naturally to Jocelyn, Maggie always says it’s because she cannot switch her mind off. She’s inclined to agree. Work occupies her thoughts almost permanently and she can’t help but run through case notes subconsciously at all hours of the day. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath then concentrates on Maggie’s soft breaths, trying to lull herself back to sleep with the rhythmic sound. Her limbs begin to go heavy as her body begins to surrender to the warmth and soothing sound that is Maggie. She’s just on the cusp of drifting off when she hears the sound of the gate hinge opening outside. Immediately her eyes snap open, wide awake and she has just wrapped her fingers around the sleeve of her dressing gown when there’s a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass echoes throughout the house. 

Moving quickly she is up and out of bed in seconds, glancing through the large bedroom window. She squints trying to make out anything different in the landscape but it’s futile. With the way her eyes are it’s only a small chance of spotting much of anything in the dark especially when there is no moonlight. 

“Jocelyn?” Maggie’s voice is heavy with sleep, her brow is furrowed in confusion as she sits up trying to blink herself awake “What on Earth was _that_?” 

“Breaking glass” 

Jocelyn pulls on her silk pyjama pants and reaches for her slippers. Once clothed she doesn’t hesitate for even a moment, making her way out onto the hallway and straight down the stairs. 

“Will you wait one bloody moment?!” 

She pauses impatiently on the last step but Maggie is behind her only seconds later, a child’s rounders bat in her hand and Jocelyn just looks at her with an eyebrow raised. 

“Well what exactly where you going to do if someone’s lurking about down here?” 

Jocelyn smirks, not a hint of fear as she replies “Tell them to politely fuck off my dear” 

“Idiot” Maggie admonishes but she chuckles before a particular large gust of wind blows through the hallway drawing their attention once again. 

“Living room window then” 

“Bastards,” Maggie looks furious, her eyes glinting in anger “What sort of moronic imbecile does this?”

Jocelyn can feel her blood running hot, shaking her head she tampers down the anger that’s twisting at her stomach and continues on into the lounge, flicking on the lights as she does. The room is thankfully devoid of any other life. Broken glass is everywhere, all over the floor and the sideboard. She can see it glistening, reflecting the light and she lets out a weary sigh. It’ll be a nightmare to clean up, she imagines they will be finding shards of the bloody stuff for weeks.

“I’m going to check the kitchen” 

Maggie strides off just as Jocelyn spies the offending brick poking out from behind the table. There’s a piece of white paper wrapped around it and the anger flares instantly, burning fiercely in her chest as she reads the typed message. 

_Home is a safe place for all. You broke mine, so now I’m breaking yours_.

Hearing Maggie’s footsteps Jocelyn turns quickly, shoving the piece of paper into her dressing gown pocket. A prick of guilt worries at her insides but she pushes it away. She’s not causing Maggie any unnecessary drama until she has some more information about just what this is all about. 

“Found the source of all the trouble then?” Gesturing to the brick Maggie’s scowls “Honestly what needless destruction. Nothing gained apart from us having to clear up and a bloody insurance claim” 

“It is probably some delinquent teenagers” 

“Hmm, well anyway it can be Ellie’s problem to sort” 

Jocelyn turns reticently, her voice low “You want to go to the police?” 

Maggie looks at her incredulously “You _don’t_?”

She doesn’t answer just makes her way into the kitchen looking for the dustpan and brush. Maggie throws her hands up in frustration as she returns and Jocelyn ignores her stubbornly.

“Some idiot has vandalised your property and you don’t want them to be punished?” 

“I never said that” 

She can sense Maggie’s eyes upon her but she keeps herself busy, beginning to sweep up the broken glass and depositing it into the black bin liner at her side. 

“Jocelyn...” 

The way her name falls from Maggie lips makes her pause and Jocelyn finally meets her lovers worried stare. 

“What’s going on?”

She can’t answer, not yet, not when she doesn’t have all the pieces to the puzzle. It will die off she’s sure of it, it always has before. She’s loathe to waste anyone’s time when there are more important things they could be doing. Her curiosity however won’t be sated, her mind already running at full speed. Noticing Maggie is still watching her with her eyes narrowed she goes for what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

“Nothing, I’m sorry I’m just not thinking straight that’s all” 

“You haven’t for a while petal” 

Maggie winks and she chuckles fondly, it’s just like Maggie to bring a bit of humour back to life and she’s grateful. 

“I’m going to pop the kettle on then we’ll finishing cleaning up in here,” Jocelyn goes to protest but Maggie silences her with a quick press of her lips as her arms come to rest around her neck. “I’m not going to be able to sleep now so I’m helping. Then we’ll read for a bit and once it’s late enough I’ll give Ellie a call, alright?” 

With a rush of love for the woman in her arms she concedes to her love as she presses a kiss to her lips, her nose then her temple as she breathes Maggie in. 

“You are wonderful”

“Love you too, now watch yourself with that glass” 

Maggie drops the bat onto the armchair and Jocelyn can’t help but ask “Where did you even find that?” 

“Ben’s girls left it when they came. I found it a couple of weeks back when I was cleaning the guest bedroom, didn’t think I’d be next using it as a potential weapon!” 

When she’s alone again the only sounds being the blustery wind and Maggie pottering around the kitchen the anger returns and she seethes quietly. Tomorrow she’s going to start looking through her cases to see if anyone she helped convict has recently been released from her majesty’s pleasure.

This, this is not happening again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments so far it’s such a motivator and much appreciated :)


	3. 3

“I’m so sorry you have had to come all the way up here for this”

Maggie had insisted, would not let the matter drop even after she had used every argument in her arsenal. It’s a drain on police resources, nothing will come of it apart from wasting everyone’s time, it’s not like it’s going to happen again. Maggie had just listened to it all without commenting before she picked up the phone and dialled anyway.

Jocelyn shoots an aggrieved look at Maggie who is steadfastly ignoring her, as she looks to Ellie remorsefully “I imagine this is not how you envisaged your morning off”

Ellie just smiles, seeming not at all perturbed as she picks up her notepad placing it back into her handbag. Fred lets out an excited shriek as he tears across the garden and she winces.

“No bother and anyway look at him he’s having a whale of a time” She smiles hesitantly before wincing again, brow furrowing as Fred let’s out a battle cry darting after a black bird that has unfortunately picked that moment to perch on the fence “Fred stop yelling!”

Her voice thunders and Fred immediately stops, his shy smile mirroring his mother’s as they both look guiltily in her direction.

“Sorry about that”

Jocelyn smiles “It’s fine”

“Fred come on we need to leave”

Fred’s face falls, his arms dropping to his sides as his bottom lip begins to wobble.

“Don’t want to”

Maggie places a hand on Ellie’s arm cutting her off before she can shout again at her youngest son.

“Oh why don’t you stay for a bit, you know this one won’t bite no matter how much she’s grumbled this morning”

Jocelyn scowls softly “Rude”

Maggie ignores her, standing up from the chair she makes her way back inside heading to the kitchen, shouting out to Fred as she does so.

“Lemonade Fred?”

“Yes Maggie!”

“Fred manners!”

“Pwease Maggie!”

He trails after her dragging his wooden sword behind him, clattering up the steps as he does and Ellie turns to her looking sheepish.

“Sorry he doesn’t have volume control at the moment. I’m hoping it’s going to come in at some point soon”

“It’s quite alright Ellie”

She doesn’t voice the opinion that Ellie doesn’t seemed to have gained it over the years so Fred might not either.

“I did give him a stern talking to before we came in that he was to behave himself”

“It’s no bother at all, we asked you to come and honestly it’s a welcome change to see you both”

She means it.

Ellie beams in response and Jocelyn replies with a soft smile of her own. A gust of wind rushes past and she shivers slightly. The day is a grey one, it’s threatening to rain and the wind has picked up. Sitting on the patio doesn’t feel as pleasant as it did an hour ago.

“Another coffee?”

“Looks like we’re staying so yes that would be lovely”

It had come as a surprise, when people started to realise that her and Maggie where together, just how accepting Maggie’s friends and the town in general had been of them as a couple. Maggie with her job and outgoing nature seemed to be friends with just about everyone and it seemed there was always something they where being invited to. In the beginning it had filled her with horror.

Having never been particularly sociable, at first Jocelyn had felt uncomfortable. It had taken her a while to get used to being in the others company and even longer for her to relax enough to enjoy it. One of the first invites surprisingly had come from Beth Latimer. When Maggie had announced that the Latimer’s where having a barbecue and she was also invited Jocelyn had presumed that they where merely being polite. She had declined not wanting to dampen the festivities with her presence, Mark still looked bereft each time they bumped into one another and the guilt she felt at losing Danny’s trial would never truly go away.

_Jocelyn had been listening to a new set of case notes Sharon had requested her assistance with when a figure had knocked at the patio door, smiling nervously._

“ _I hope you don’t mind but Maggie said you wouldn’t hear me if I knocked on the front”_

_Jocelyn had stepped back allowing Beth inside and they had both hovered awkwardly for a moment before Beth had broken out into an easy smile._

“ _The view from this house is so gorgeous no wonder Maggie was so keen to move in”_

_Jocelyn inwardly smirks as she watches Beth’s expression turn to one of horror._

“ _Not, not that I mean she just moved in for the view. What I meant was-“_

“ _It’s quite alright Beth now what can I help you with?”_

_Beth looks relieved that she doesn’t have to try and extract herself out of the hole she had been digging but then her gaze turns inquisitive._

“ _Maggie says you won’t come the barbecue we’re having on Saturday”_

_Jocelyn, for a moment, inwardly despairs at Maggie’s unwillingness to be anything other than honest with her friends. She gestures for Beth to take a seat and then settles down across from her._

“ _I figured you were just being polite Beth and there really is no need to spare my feelings”_

“ _I don’t think I understand”_

_Jocelyn sighs she had hoped she wouldn’t have to actually say the words. Although she didn’t really care for others opinions this defeat had been personal. It still made her feel deep shame that she had let down not just the Latimer’s, but Broadchurch itself._

“ _Beth after all that happened with the trial I know that I am the last person you and Mark want to spend your free time with. I know Maggie is part of your friendship group but you do not have to pretend it will not cause you hurt if I attend. I will not place that burden on you and I will think no less of you if you retract your invitation”_

_Jocelyn smiles and moves to stand but Beth reaches out, her hand hovers unsure but her eyes are pleading. Jocelyn sits back down._

“ _Jocelyn what happened in court, well me and Mark we don’t blame you”_

“ _But I failed”_

_Beth shakes her head “I think we all did when it comes down to it” she looks for a moment bereft, just like she did that day in the courtroom “But to me the only person who holds any blame for that day is Joe Miller. He took away my boy then lied about it and he is the person I will never forgive”_

_Beth stands up and Jocelyn follows suit slightly in awe of this woman’s resilience._

“ _Maggie, well I call her a dear friend. She’s been brilliant since especially since mum died I can’t even begin to tell her how grateful am I to have her in my life”_

_Jocelyn smiles warmly. Maggie would be so pleased to hear these words, had fretted to Jocelyn that with Beth she couldn’t help but mother her at times. She worried Beth would find it too much._

“ _So I’ll look forward to seeing both you and Maggie on Saturday, any time after two is fine with us”_

_And then she’s gone before Jocelyn can even begin to reply_ _._

“Jocelyn?”

Coming back to the present she looks to see both Maggie and Ellie looking at her curiously and she smiles before taking the cup from Maggie’s outstretched hand.

“Joss look!”

Turning towards Fred she smiles warmly as he waves his hands with glee pointing out of the window. There’s a large frog sitting on the patio and Fred can barely contain his excitement. He’s interested in everything to do with nature and she’s extremely knowledgeable on all things outdoors. They make a good pair.

For some reason that she cannot understand Fred has gravitated towards her since the beginning, to the initial horror of Ellie who had worried she would consider him a nuisance. Now a curious young boy of three she finds herself not as opposed to his company as she had initially thought that first day he had toddled up to her side.

“Well isn’t he a rather interesting chap”

“It’s a boy?”

“He is, yes”

She crouches down next to him and Fred turns to her eyes wide with excitement.

“How do you know?”

“Because look there’s a female and she’s larger than him and a lighter colour can you see?”

Fred turns and lets out a high shriek “Oh yes! Look Mummy, Maggie two frogs!”

Jocelyn winces slightly at the noise, when she turns Ellie is beaming at them both, Maggie standing behind her smiling softly.

“I don’t wanna be a frog”

Blushing slightly at the adoration on Maggie’s face Jocelyn concentrates back on Fred.

“Well you don’t have to worry about that but can I ask why? Why would you not want to be a frog?

“Cause I don’t want girls to be bigger than me!”

His indignant pout makes her chuckle and she stands, slightly stiffly. After all really she’s too old for kneeling on the floor, then she replies.

“Well you don’t have to worry about that. You are going to grow big and strong I can tell”

He beams under her praise before quickly losing interest, going back to the biscuits Maggie has procured for him.

“What?”

The two answer with quick nothings but they eye her over the rim of their cups and she rolls her eyes softly.

“He’s so taken with you”

It’s Ellie who speaks and Jocelyn avoids looking directly at her as she drains her cup.

“Yes well he’s a bright boy, obviously knows a good thing when he sees it”

Maggie laughs at her nudging her side causing her to mock scowl. Ellie just looks at them bemusedly.

“I’ll drop my notes off at the station on the way home and I’ll get one of the officers to look at the brick see if there is anything out of the ordinary. If there’s something we’ll get it”

“Thanks Ellie”

It’s Maggie who speaks and she moves to help Ellie cajole a reluctant Fred back into his coat as he looks around morosely.

“Can I come back soon Joss?”

Ignoring the smirks Jocelyn nods at the small boy, her heart warming when his pout turns into a reluctant smile.

“See you can come again now say thank you and bye bye, then we need to be off”

After a chorus of byes, shouted rather loudly by Fred as Ellie just sighs in defeat while waving, it’s quiet again and Jocelyn can feel her mood becoming morose as her thoughts drift. Maggie sidles up, wrapping her arms tightly around her just as she lets out a deep sigh.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, they are coming to fix the window at one o'clock if you want to make a start on lunch”

She moves striding back outside to sit at the table grabbing her coat as she does. Her earlier anger is festering again, making her fed up and irritable.

“I love you”

Her eyes close as warms lips press against her cheek.

“They’ll find who did this and Ellie will make the little bugger pay”

Maggie nods her head like it’s a done deal before she goes back inside saying something about popping a quiche in the oven. Jocelyn can’t have the same confidence as Maggie she knows how much of an impossible task the police have on their hands. No she needs to continue narrowing down her own lists of subjects and it’s taking longer for Ben to get back to her than she originally thought.

Sighing she reaches into her pocket and tightens her hand around the note. They won’t take her sense of home away from her, this place and Maggie they are hers, hers to love and protect. This right here, with Maggie at her side will always be her safe place.

No one is spoiling that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this one ran away with me a bit! Took a while to edit so I hope there’s not too many mistakes. I’m using what where my commuting hours as writing hours instead so far it’s working out ok! Fingers crossed it continues!


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter firmly earns the M rating right from the start, just so you have been warned!

“Oh Jocelyn, oh right there ... right _there_ ”

Maggie is almost sobbing with pure need underneath her and a feeling of power washes over her in its purest form. Its intoxicating, the heady rush that floods every nerve ending. It’s the same as when she wins a case in court the utter triumph that makes her feel, for just a moment, invincible. She presses harder, the muscles in her forearm burn in response but she never falters.

“Yes, yes Jocelyn”

There is sweat gathering across her brow and at the base of her neck but it does not matter, not right now. All that matters is this gorgeous woman underneath her and her pleasure, that’s all that’s important. Jocelyn bends, pressing her lips to Maggie’s neck she tongues at the skin feeling her pulse flutter before dragging upwards to capture her earlobe between her teeth.

Maggie gasps, one hand tangles in the hair at the base of her neck and she presses Jocelyn against her, holding her tight.

“I’m so close”

The words panted into her ear make her own core clench in response and she moans pressing her hips down, grinding against Maggie’s thigh as she continues to fuck her.

“Let go darling”

It does not take long, Maggie’s hips jerk erratically before she lets out a keening moan. Back arching as she presses herself as close as possible into Jocelyn’s hand. Her thigh flexes and Jocelyn lets out her own deep groan as not a minute later she too reaches her peak. The strength of her orgasm leaving her light headed as she works Maggie through her own. For a few moments neither of them move, all that can be heard is their ragged breathing and for Jocelyn her own heartbeat thrumming in her ears.

“You my love are just too good at that”

She smiles smugly at that exclamation her face still hidden in Maggie’s neck, as she lets her limbs go slack, her breath coming in short pants. She feels Maggie press a kiss to her hair and she lets out a deep sigh of contentment as her eyes slide shut.

“Yes well I have the perfect inspiration”

Maggie chuckles warmly and Jocelyn opens her eyes rising up, smiling as she does.

“Waking up next to you, well it’s just so invigorating that I can’t help myself”

“I’m not complaining petal”

“I’ve missed you this week”

It’s the truth but she finds she’s too embarrassed to meet Maggie’s eyes as she confesses. It’s been a busy week for Maggie she’s covering the local council elections and now they are understaffed she’s working long hours at the Echo to get the paper ready for print.

“I’ve missed you too love”

Maggie presses a kiss to her lips and Jocelyn responds eagerly before she moves, stepping out of the wonderfully warm bedsheets she slips into her dressing gown and slippers.

“I’ll make us both a coffee and breakfast, we can sit out while it’s nice”

“What did I do to deserve you”

Maggie’s tone is soft, full of awe and wonder. Jocelyn can’t help but lean down pressing their lips together again in a sweet kiss.

“I think it is I who should be asking that question”

Maggie shakes her head softly before she stretches wincing when her body lets of a serious of cracks.

“I’m going to have a quick shower, I’ll join you on the patio when I’m done”

Jocelyn nods, after a quick trip to the en-suite she makes her way down the stairs. Filling the kettle with water she places it on the stove to boil before rummaging for the china cups that she always uses first thing. She looks out through the window across to the bay. It’s going to be a beautiful day and she intends to enjoy it.

It’s been a quiet ten days, no threatening letters and no more smashed windows. Ellie had not managed to recover anything from the brick and Ben had only found one person who had recently been released and had asked their support worker to keep an eye out for any suspicious behaviour. It seems to have run its course and for that she can only be grateful. She needs to return to London for a couple of days in a fortnight and it had been preying on her mind, the thought of leaving Maggie here alone. She’s had a wonderfully relaxing week spending the majority of her time walking the beach and the surrounding cliff paths before returning home and looking after the house and a work exhausted Maggie. It’s actually been a welcome change and she’s relished in it.

Just as the kettle begins whistling she’s interrupted by a knock on the door. Grumbling she pulls her robe tightly around herself, she doesn’t want to give anyone an eyeful, and opens the door.

“Yes?”

“Morning Miss Knight”

“Good morning”

The postman hands over a parcel before producing a clipboard. Quickly she signs her name, hoping that her signature landed where it was supposed to, before she bids farewell and heads back into the kitchen. Leaving the parcel on the table she continues setting up the breakfast tray before carrying it outside. Reaching for her lighter she leaves the coffee stewing in the cafetiere as she makes quick work of lighting her first cigarette of the day. The rush of nicotine is eagerly welcomed and as the suns rays peak out from behind the cloud she lets her eyes slide shut as she enjoys the relaxing sound of the waves.

“Sweet Jesus! What the fucking hell?!”

Her eyes snap open as Maggie lets out a shriek, before cursing like a sailor from the kitchen. Rolling her eyes at her partners dramatics Jocelyn makes her way inside fully intending to tease her love for her language. The smirk drops from her face as she steps through the doorway and is confronted by the scene in front of her. The inconspicuous parcel, now opened on the table with a horrified Maggie standing over it and Jocelyn takes a sharp breath as she looks into the dead rat’s eyes that stare unseeing back at her.

* * *

“Are you alright?”

Maggie doesn’t reply she continues to look out across the bay, coffee cup in one hand, e-cig in the other.

“I imagine it gave you quite the scare”

Still no reply is forthcoming and Jocelyn sighs, she’s not handling this well but she doesn’t know how to make it any better.

“Maggie-“

“Why didn’t you tell me about the letters?”

Maggie had insisted they call Ellie immediately and Jocelyn for once did not dare argue. When the question came up Jocelyn had reluctantly confessed just how many letters she had already received. Disbelief then hurt had flashed in Maggie’s eyes before her expression had turned stony and she had stalked outside without uttering a word.

“Because I didn’t want to worry you. This sort of thing it’s happened before and it goes away eventually then you’ll see it’s been a lot of fuss over nothing”

Jocelyn smiles reassuringly but her smile falters when Maggie turns to face her. Her eyes are stormy, her features set into a heavy scowl.

“Nothing? You think this is nothing! Dead animal carcasses sent through your mail and your window being smashed in the middle of the night! This isn’t just a few malicious words on paper Jocelyn, you could be in danger”

She scoffs in response immediately regretting her body’s reaction as Maggie’s eyes narrow with rage.

“This could quite easily turn nasty, I don’t want to see you hurt and to be quite frank what about me in all of this? I pretty much live here, what if this is putting me in harms way as well?”

“It isn’t you they want to intimidate and besides I won’t let anyone hurt you”

It’s almost growled, the thorny claws of anger lodging in her throat at the thought of anything happening to Maggie.

“But this, this right now is hurting me”

Maggie’s voice is strained and Jocelyn feels a rush of guilt wash over her.

“We are partners Jocelyn, I know you are a private person but this is something that doesn’t just affect you. I thought you finally bloody well understood that we are a team now”

“I do, I..., well I just didn’t want to cause you any worry. You have enough on your plate at the Echo ...”

_And she doesn’t want to be a burden._

That's how she wants to finish that sentence but she can’t. Fifteen years Maggie waited for her to get her act together and still she puts up with her volatile moods and rapidly deteriorating eye sight. How could she put anything else on her shoulders.

“I love you”

She doesn’t say it often, even though it burns through her every waking minute, still feels acutely embarrassed when she utters the words aloud. Her cheeks are on fire and she curses herself for blushing like a schoolgirl.

“I know you do petal and I know you just want to look after me but I’m a grown woman, at the very least we can look after each other”

Jocelyn nods and when Maggie smiles at her she feels some of tension leave her body. Pressing forwards she cautiously places a kiss to Maggie’s cheek before squeezing her hand gently.

“I’m going to drop the parcel in to Ellie, do you want to come?”

“I’m surprised you’re even bothering to go”

“Well if it makes you feel better then I will. I do care about you an awful lot you know”

Maggie smiles softly and the hand in her own grasps at her fingers. They stand in comfortable silence until Maggie lets out a sigh and Jocelyn turns curious "Can't belive I thought the bloody thing was my shampoo order. There was me getting all smug thinking finally my three letters of complaint have worked" 

Jocelyn just rolls her eyes and shakes her head, if she has to listen about the missing shampoo bottles one more time she'll be forced to put a complaint in herself. Maggie turns to head back inside, waving her in first as she does. 

“Go, have a shower then we’ll leave”

“Ah yes I had forgotten in all this excitement”

She turns making her way up the stairs laughing as Maggie’s voice echoes behind her.

“Hardy might be too ignorant to notice but Ellie will take one look at you and know exactly how we spent our morning!”


	5. 5

“I’m sorry I don’t have anything more to give you Jocelyn” 

Ben sounds so disappointed that she doesn’t have the heart to snap at him for interrupting her reading. Her head is pounding in time with her heartbeat, her mouth is dry and she feels nauseous. The sheer effort it takes for her to try and make out words on paper is exhausting and the strain is taking its toll. If Maggie knew what she was doing she would be telling her off and insisting she stopped immediately. In that respect she’s glad Maggie isn’t here. 

“Do you want me to read those?” 

There’s concern in Ben’s voice she can hear it in the subtle inflection of his tone. He has become more than a colleague, almost a friend and she respects the fact that he wants to help her. Twice she has tried to send him home but he has rebuffed her attempts. If they finish these two files by midnight she will give him an extra days holiday to take after the upcoming trial as a thank you. 

“Would you?” 

If he is surprised that she has taken him up on his offer then he hides it well. He takes the files from her desk and places them on his own before settling down, a fresh tea in his hand. He’s placed a fresh cup, camomile, on the desk in front of her and she picks it up gratefully. The pain behind her eyes is still raging and Jocelyn lets her eyes slide shut for a moment, taking a deep breath in through her nose out through her mouth trying to ease the sickness that has built.

“Call Maggie” 

She opens one eye and focuses on Ben, he is deliberately not looking at her. 

“You will feel better if you do” 

He’s right of course but she isn’t going to let him know that. It’s her first day in London, she had agonised over the decision to come here but Maggie had insisted. The thought of leaving Maggie alone while some idiot was still trying to wreak havoc on her life made her feel nothing but dread and last night she had called the whole thing off and refused to leave. After a stern talking to Maggie had packed her bag, called Ben and told her she would see her in two days before shoving her on the first train out to London. That had been at 6 o clock this morning. 

It was now nearing half past nine and although they had already completed over two thirds of the case notes Jocelyn had no intention of stopping anytime soon. The quicker the work was finished the sooner she could be back on the train towards Broadchurch. While she has gone through their latest case Ben has been trying to find anything he can to try and help identify her tormentor. The recent release has not done anything to suggest it could be him and Ben’s inclination is that it’s someone else entirely. She agrees. They have even speculated that it may be someone purely trolling her, especially after the media attention with the Latimer case. It is an opinion Ellie has also expressed, having experienced it previously at the station. If it is Jocelyn is just going to have to hope that they trip up and implicate themselves otherwise she’s just going to have to grin and bear it. 

“Call her”

Jocelyn scowls, not even bothering to open her eyes. She feels marginally better now that her eyes are resting and she’s hesitant to move.

“Is that the tone you use when your daughters are misbehaving?” 

Ben laughs “Yes but it at least seems to be semi effective at home” 

  
  
“Not many people would get away with even attempting to tell me what to do”

“I imagine there’s only one of that select group you listen to anyway” Opening her eyes Ben looks pointedly at her over his notes “and I imagine it’s the one you should be calling right now” 

Relenting Jocelyn reaches for the antique phone on her desk, lifting the receiver she dials the number and waits, her stomach clenching tighter as the phone rings and rings and rings.

“Hello?” 

Relief washes over her like a tidal wave and for a moment Jocelyn forgets to reply, can only smile savouring the sound of Maggie’s voice. 

“Hello?” 

“It’s only me” 

She hears Maggie let out a huff before she speaks “Idiot, I thought it was some crank call when you didn’t say anything. Making me worry for no reason” 

“I’m sorry, I was distracted” 

“By things more important than me I know” 

Maggie chuckles and Jocelyn is relieved when she realises that she’s teasing. Her work has always been a bit of a sore point between them. 

“By you actually, you know nothing is more important th-“

There’s a slam of what sounds like a door that echoes down the phone line and Jocelyn sits bolt upright in her chair as Maggie curses down the phone. 

“Fuck’s  sake ”

“What is it?”  


Silence.

”Maggie what’s happening?” 

Ben looks up alarmed and Jocelyn clenches the receiver so tightly she can feel her palm beginning to sweat. 

“Oh petal I told you not to let him hear that I was on the phone, he’ll never settle now” 

Her brow furrows as she hears Maggie’s exasperated tones before there’s a loud shriek of ‘Is it Joss?’ and immediately Jocelyn smiles all her worry draining away. 

“Hi Joss!” 

She smiles while mouthing to Ben that everything’s fine“Hello Fred” 

“Where are you?” 

“At work in London, what are you doing up so late, shouldn’t you be in bed?

“Me and mummy and Tom we’re having a sweepover at your house!” 

The excitement in his voice is palpable and Jocelyn can picture his bright eyes and wide smile. No wonder he isn’t in bed yet. 

“Fred! Back in that bed right now!” 

“Sorry Joss I have go” 

He sounds so sad but she can hear Ellie in the background giving Tom a furious bollocking for not keeping a firm eye on his brother. 

“It’s fine darling, thank you for looking after Maggie for me” 

“Love Maggie!” 

She laughs at his enthusiasm “Me too” hearing Ellie’s shouts getting louder she quickly carries on talking “Now go on back to bed like a good boy, goodnight” 

“Night Joss, love you” 

She stops for a moment not quite believing what she has just heard. By the time she’s blinked the tears from her eyes, it’s tiredness she tells herself, Maggie is back on the phone. 

“So as I’m sure you have figured out we’ve got guests” 

She laughs and Maggie chuckles along with her. 

“I’m glad you’re not on your own” 

“Ellie insisted, I don’t know why I would have been perfectly fine. If I was worried I would have gone back to my place” 

“Hmmm” 

Jocelyn knows Maggie would never have returned to her house. They have been unofficially living together for about 6 months now. Maggie hasn’t used her own house at all since but she doesn’t seem to want to let it go. Jocelyn can understand why she’s reluctant to sell but until Maggie brings it up she won’t force the subject. 

“Anyway how are you getting on?” 

“Fine I’ll easily be done by tomorrow night, might even be able to catch the last train back home” 

She smiles waiting for Maggie’s response. 

“Well I suppose that’s something” 

Maggie doesn’t sound that enthusiastic and Jocelyn prickles slightly, hurt blooming in her chest as her smile is replaced by a frown. 

“I can always stay here if you’d rather” 

It’s snappy but she can’t help herself, she feels wounded. 

“No! No Jocelyn of course I would rather you came home tomorrow it’s just-“ 

“Just what?” 

Maggie sighs “I told Fred he could stay here again tomorrow night”

Rolling her eyes Jocelyn answers briskly “So? He still can, they all can if Ellie would still like to that is, now that I may be back...” she trails off unsure whether they will accept the invitation now that she will be there. 

“Oh well if you don’t mind that would be lovely, Fred is going to be thrilled” the warmth in Maggie’s voice makes her smile “Don’t think I didn’t overhear him on the phone before” 

“You must already know he loves you, amount of sweets you give that boy” Jocelyn can almost picture the eye roll. 

“Hmmm he also loves you too by the sound of it” 

She doesn’t respond and Maggie chuckles before it breaks into a yawn. 

“Gosh I’m sorry” 

“No need, go settle down have a glass of wine with Ellie and I’ll speak to you tomorrow” 

“Don’t work too hard alright? Have you eaten?”    
  


Jocelyn winces as Maggie’s tone turns stern “I’m fine”

“So that’s a no, for goodness sake have some food and make sure you have a decent sleep. I love you” 

Jocelyn blushes, can hear Ellie giving a faint aww in the background. 

“And I you, goodnight” 

When she puts the receiver back onto it’s cradle she looks up to see Ben smiling at her. 

“What?” 

“Do you feel better?” 

She shakes her head at him but she’s smiling as she picks up the next file and she knows he’s taken her silence as affirmative when he does a fist pump in victory. She rolls her eyes and admonishes fondly. 

“Idiot” 

With renewed vigour she reaches for her headphones and pen quickly settling back in to the job in hand. It won’t be long until she’s back home and hopefully her tormentor will have either given up or slipped up so that the police can do what they do best. 

Fingers crossed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we may be at the half way point as I intend to keep this story quite short. That way there’s less risk of it becoming an unfinished project and I definitely don’t want that to happen! 
> 
> Again thank you for the kudos and comments its been so lovely to receive them :)


	6. 6.

  
“Hello love”

Maggie’s eyes are bright and with her hands clasped tightly together Jocelyn knows it’s taking all her restraint to stay merely stood smiling in front of her. If they where back home in Broadchurch Maggie’s arms would have been around her in seconds, but as they are standing in the reception area of the busy crown court her partner is much more reserved. Jocelyn knows it’s out of respect for her while she is still acting in her professional capacity but she can’t decide whether she’s relieved or disappointed. Maybe a mixture of both. 

There is quite a crowd around them and Jocelyn inclines gets head in the direction of the door. She has already given Ben his final instructions for the day and she is looking forward to a relaxing evening with the woman she loves. Quickly she places her brief case and coat in one hand enabling her to take hold of Maggie’s with the other. She links their fingers together firmly, ignoring the look of shock that crosses Maggie’s face. 

“When did you arrive?” 

Maggie does not reply and when Jocelyn looks to her questioningly Maggie is staring at her as though she has just hung the moon and stars. She can feel herself beginning to blush at the blatant adoration so she turns away rolling her eyes. Maggie squeezes her fingers softly her eyes still soft as she finally answers. 

“Just after one” 

“You haven’t been waiting all this time for me have you?” 

It’s nearing five and Jocelyn turns frowning, her frown only deepening as Maggie smirks slightly before averting her eyes. 

“What?” 

“I snuck into the courtroom” 

Jocelyn chuckles and Maggie smiles guiltily “It’s been ages since I saw you in your working capacity and I knew that this wasn’t a high profile case so I thought I’d try and wangle it. Amazing where you can get into as a ‘current affairs’ journalist” 

“Such a sneak Maggie Radcliffe” 

Maggie holds a hand to her chest in mock insult “How dare you say such a thing” 

Jocelyn just laughs, sometimes she cannot believe the sheer brazenness of the woman at her side. Then again, she muses, it’s just another reason why she loves her. 

“It reminds me of my younger days being here, sometimes I just get the urge to reminisce” 

That she can understand. Maggie was in the thick of any high profile courtroom action during her prime years at Fleet Street. It does not surprise Jocelyn that her love would want to remember that time. It’s the same reason why she doesn’t want to settle into full retirement, the rush from a win in the courtroom too great to live without. 

“Miss Knight?” 

As they reach the steps outside a man in a baseball cap and anorak rushes up to them and she immediately scowls when she sees the camera around his neck. The case had not warranted a large media presence and she has already given her final press statement. 

“I have already spoken-“ 

“Can I just ask are you satisfied that justice has been served?” 

Her scowl deepens, the man does not even look at her as he speaks instead he keeps his gaze to the notepad that he’s already frantically scribbling on. It makes her hackles rise, she despises bad manners. 

“Yes” 

Quickening her pace she pulls Maggie closer to her, heading in the direction of the waiting taxi’s. As they reach the first black cab she opens the door and gestures for Maggie to enter. Closing the door she steps around the back of the car before reaching for the other door. As her hand settles on the handle the man speaks again. 

“And are you sure of the guilt of the accused?” Before she can answer he speaks again “Are you 100% certain that the man today committed the atrocities you accused him off?” 

She sneers this is a waste of her time, shaking her head she opens the door and shouts over her shoulder “Absolutely certain” 

“Your arrogance knows no bounds” 

Her eyes widen at his response and her head snaps to where the man was standing but he’s already disappearing back into the crowd. Her eyes struggle to focus on his retreating form and within seconds he’s lost to the sea of people. A touch to her arm brings her back to the present as Maggie looks up at her curiously. 

“What are you waiting for? Get in!”

She nods distractedly before taking one last look over the top of the taxi, trying to spot the red baseball cap but it’s futile. Letting out an annoyed huff she settles into the seat considerably more tense than she was five minutes ago. 

“That journalist giving you a hard time?” 

“There’s always a journalist in my life giving me a hard time” 

Maggie just laughs not at all offended before she presses a kiss to her cheek leaning into her. Jocelyn’s mind races, replaying the words over and over in her mind. 

_Your arrogance knows no bounds_

It’s a bizarre statement to be aimed at her from a stranger but she definitely did not recognise the man nor his voice. She cannot recall ever dealing with him previously and it upsets her more than she’s willing to admit. 

“It’s so nice to be here with you” 

Jocelyn forces away the unsettling thoughts of malicious letters and strange men, instead she focuses on the woman who’s currently pressed to her side. It’s intimate enough without drawing too much attention from the taxi driver and for that she is thankful. 

“I’m looking forward to these next couple of nights I must say” 

So far Maggie had not had the opportunity to come and visit Jocelyn while she worked. This week though Maggie had insisted, had even said Olly had wished her on her way with a smile quite happy to take on the additional workload for the next two days. He was still to have Maggie’s approval before anything went to print and she was trusting that his desire to progress would keep his integrity intact. 

“How far until we reach the flat?” 

“5 minutes maybe, it isn’t far” 

Maggie turns her head, looking out of the window eagerly. 

“I’m so excited to see it” 

Jocelyn smiles squeezing her knee affectionately. It’s never really crossed her mind that Maggie would be so excited to see where she lived in London for so many years. It hadn’t occurred to her to show Maggie her two bedroom flat when they had the glorious house on Briar Cliff. It had been a passing comment that Maggie had made about visiting her in London which had made her think her love had thought about it before. 

“ _Be nice to see where you lived for all those years, see if it’s what I imagined_ ”

Maggie had not pushed, nor mentioned it again but the seed had been planted in Jocelyn’s mind. 

“I’m starting to think it may not live up to your expectations, it’s nothing like home” 

Maggie shakes her head “It was though, home I mean for you for so many years. I guess I’m just intrigued” 

The taxi pulls to a stop at the side of the road and Maggie is up and out before Jocelyn has even finished paying the fare. By the time Jocelyn reaches her side she is practically shaking with excitement. 

“This is going to be underwhelming for you I’m sure” 

She strides up to the entrance Maggie following eagerly, nodding to the doormanshe makes her way to the lift. As she presses floor 6 Maggie raises her eyebrows “Top floor?” Jocelyn just nods “With a view of Hyde Park” she nods again “I can’t believe I’m only finding this out now!” 

Jocelyn just shrugs. In a way it’s almost painful, them doing this now makes her think of all the things missed in the years when she was too frightened to go for what made her happy. If she had just been braver Maggie could have been here every weekend and they would have been together, happy like she is now, but oh for so many more years. 

“You’ve gone quiet” 

“I just don’t want you to be disappointed that’s all” 

Maggie rolls her eyes but doesn’t push and Jocelyn’s grateful. When they reach apartment 12 she puts the key in the lock and lets Maggie walk in first. 

“Oh my” 

It is a fantastic space, Jocelyn knows she is lucky to have it. Bought when she first came to London all those years ago she had struggled to pull enough capital together for a deposit. The monthly mortgage payments had almost crippled her but it had been worth it in the end. Now mortgage free it was worth a small fortune. When her mothers care home bills where going unpaid she toyed with the idea of selling it but couldn’t bring herself to. Not when she had worked so hard to keep it when she had been a young junior barrister desperate to make it to the top. She was beyond relieved when she finally settled the bill, properties still hers. It’s been hard earned but for a while now the space has felt impersonal. Almost as though she’s a visitor not the owner. 

“Jocelyn it’s amazing” Maggie is staring out of the window, looking out over the road to Hyde Park. It’s a beautiful day and there are plenty of people milling about the wide open space “You do like your views don’t you” 

Maggie winks at her before she looks around she goes to move but suddenly stops hesitant, Jocelyn smiles. 

“Go on, go and explore I’ll pour us a glass and throw some dinner together while you do” 

Maggie looks through the rooms, Jocelyn can hear her quiet footsteps and murmurs of exclamation and it makes her smile fondly. Two glasses of red have been poured and a simple pancetta & tomato linguine dished up before finally Maggie appears in front of her. 

“It’s beautiful petal” 

“It’s mine” 

There’s a weight to those words, one she doesn’t want to dwell on. Briar Cliff was her parents and inherited but this, this here was hers even if it would never live up to her childhood home. 

“You couldn’t have chosen better” 

“Did you see the bathtub?” It’s freestanding with clawed feet, easily large enough for two and one of Jocelyn’s most prized possessions.

Maggie nods, eyes shining with glee “I cannot wait to have a go in there later” 

“I think I might join you” Maggie’s eyes darken and Jocelyn’s hand lingers as she hands over her glass “I’m sure we’ll both be quite comfortable in there” 

“That sounds like a brilliant idea” 

They sip at their drinks and eat their meal in comfortable silence both of them sitting at the kitchen bar. The kitchen and living room are open plan and as they finish Jocelyn gestures towards one of the large bottle green chesterfield couches in the middle of the room. 

“Shall we?” 

With a freshly poured glass and Maggie settled at her side, head on her shoulder Jocelyn’s feels the day’s tension immediately fade. It’s amazing how quickly Maggie’s presence soothes her. 

“It’s just so you” Jocelyn quirks an eyebrow and waits for Maggie to continue “These sofas, the antique bath and four posted bed with the contrast of fresh white walls and that amazing modernised kitchen. Its so homely with the tartan drapes and thick rugs but not stuffy. Honestly Jocelyn this place it’s gorgeous, no wonder you used to rarely come back to Broadchurch” 

Jocelyn doesn’t answer she can feel the uncomfortable well of emotion starting to rise in her chest but Maggie is unfazed by her silence just continues to talk while nestled into her side. 

“Honestly if I had come here all those years ago I would never have left” 

Maggie laughs, it’s purely in humour but Jocelyn tenses at the thought, she cannot help it. Those words are like salt on the wound she has already spent the last few hours slowly reopening and she cannot help but blurt out what has been festering under the surface. 

“I should never have pushed you away” 

Maggie quickly sobers at her tone her and she suddenly looks desperately sorry “Oh love I’m past all that, truly I am” 

“I was a coward and a fool” 

“Jocelyn-“ 

“No Maggie, if I had stopped being such a selfish self centred idiot we could have been so happy together” there’s a desperation to her tone, willing Maggie to understand just how much this is bothering her “this house would have stayed a home rather than becoming a bloody refuge” 

“Is that what this was for you?” 

Maggie sounds bereft, her expression pained and Jocelyn suddenly feels smothered. Standing as quickly as she can she makes her way from the living room to her bedroom. She lets out a relieved sigh as she steps out onto the balcony her fingers digging into her pocket settling on her Marlboro’s. The first deep pull of nicotine takes the edge off the turmoil that’s pulling at her muscles and she folds herself onto the metal chair on her small balcony. 

For a few minutes she loses herself in the noise of the city, children playing, the loud noises of traffic and the constant hum that’s ever present when so many people live in such close quarters. It makes her wish for the sound of the ocean. A quiet knock to her bedroom door brings her back to the present and she murmurs her consent. Maggie appears hesitantly at the door and she pulls the other chair out meekly. 

“I’m sorry” 

“Don’t apologise for needing a minute love” 

Jocelyn wont meet Maggie’s eyes, she doesn’t deserve this wonderful woman, never has and never will. 

“You can’t change the past” 

“I wish I could”

It’s petulant and she knows it but it doesn’t stop her saying it. 

“I know petal I do but you  _can’t_ so you need to stop torturing yourself with it” 

Jocelyn takes another deep pull of her cigarette, turning her lighter over and over between her fingertips as her mind races. Maggie places a hand over her own, stopping the fidgeting and she finally meets those beautiful kind eyes she loves so much. 

“We lost so much time” Jocelyn has to look away, the guilt steals her breath from her lungs and instead she tries to focus on the people below “How can you not hate me for all the wasted years” 

“Because I love you and I have you now and to me that’s what matters” 

Maggie’s voice hitches and Jocelyn turns brow furrowed as she watches tears build in Maggie’s eyes. 

“I’ve made you cry” 

“Because you torture yourself so” 

Maggie reaches for her chin cupping it with the warmth of her palm and Jocelyn surrenders to the touch sighing wearily. 

“You need to forgive yourself my love. You don’t deserve to feel like this. Just look at us, here together, happy and whole that’s what matters” 

Maggie smiles at her adoringly and Jocelyn can feel herself starting to smile in response, her heart feeling a little lighter. 

“When you’re here for work I’m going to come with you if you would like that. I’ve missed London and this place well it’ll become our second home in no time” 

Maggie beams before she winks chuckling softly “You’ll soon be sick to death of me cluttering up the place while you’re trying to study your case notes” 

Maggie nods her head as though it’s final and Jocelyn concedes defeat. The wound still feels fresh but maybe, maybe now it will finally begin to heal. 

“Shall we go and have that bath?” 

Maggie smirks impishly and Jocelyn lets out a chuckle. Pressing her lips to Maggie’s she kisses her thoroughly, when she pulls back Maggie groans. 

“Go and run the water, I’ll be just a moment” 

Once the balcony door closes Jocelyn lets the tears fall that she has been desperately holding back. It’s cathartic almost as though she’s finally done with the hurt that she’s been holding onto for all this time. Two cigarettes later and she’s satisfied that Maggie won’t be able to tell that there have been tears. 

Making her way to the bathroom she leans against the open doorframe drinking in the sight in front of her. Maggie is surrounded by bubbles, steam rising from the hot water. Her hair is slicked back, her eyes are closed, her head resting against the rim of the tub. She looks utterly content and Jocelyn has never loved her more.

“Stop staring” 

“I don’t think I can” 

Maggie just snorts “Enough of that, come on I want you in here with me” 

“You are so beautiful” 

Maggie doesn’t answer but Jocelyn can see the shy smile and pink cheeks as she moves forward creating a space behind her. Shedding her clothes as quickly as she can Jocelyn steps into the hot water, sliding in behind her love. With the heat surrounding her and Maggie’s comforting weight against her she lets out a soft sigh. Wrapping her arms around her love she presses a kiss to her temple suddenly feeling at peace. 

Already it’s beginning to feel more like a home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love London, it’s been far too long since I’ve been and I imagine it’ll be a while before I can return. 
> 
> Thanks again for all your support for this story so far!


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that earns the M rating, happens at the end if it’s not your cup of tea.
> 
> Also mentions briefly child abuse but only in relation to an old case of Jocelyn’s.

Before she can even think about what she’s doing Jocelyn barks out in affirmative before slamming the receiver back into its cradle. There’s no time to think, not now, not when it’s Maggie’s livelihood being threatened by whoever this nasty specimen is who’s determined to ruin her life. Maggie, who has never done anything to cause any upset to this person. Maggie, who is being pulled into this ridiculous mess all because she has had the misfortune to fall in love with Jocelyn. It isn’t fair, it has never been fair but this is pushing it too far and Jocelyn is having none of it.

Reaching for her light coat she wraps a thin scarf around her neck before she hesitates, open palm hovering over her car keys. She’s not meant to drive, not anymore with just how much her eyesight has deteriorated, but this is an emergency. Snatching the keys up she tries to quell the guilt that’s rising up in her stomach. Maggie made her promise, about the car and now, now she’s breaking it.

_Call her_

The voice niggles in her mind but she quietens it with a firm shake of her head, she cannot have her conscience distracting her, not now.

In no time at all she is down at the harbour, pulling into the small public car park, as instructed by the side of the pub. She looks about anxiously, her eyes flicking to the window of the Echo’s offices trying to spot her blonde love. If she is seen this will all have been for nought and her stomach clenches uncomfortably at the thought.

Stepping out of her vehicle she moves sitting on the low crumbling wall. She waits, trying not to fidget, for her tormentor to appear. After the weeks of wondering she’s impatient to find out just who it is who’s so determined to try and make her life a misery. Occupying her hands she lights a cigarette, taking a deep pull before she breathes out slowly. The nicotine does little to relax her but it gives her something else to focus on other than the rampant thoughts running through her head.

“I didn’t think you would come”

The voice makes her turn in surprise but she fights to keep her expression neutral, the impenetrable mask she brings out each day in her professional capacity falling into place as easily as if she’s simply putting on a coat.

“You threatened to vandalise the Echo where else would I be?”

She takes a good look at her tormentor and she’s aggrieved when she cannot place their face. Her mind is furiously scrolling through all her cases delving deep into the memories, but she cannot place this unassuming man in front of her.

“Did you think I would hurt her?”

She won’t dignify that question with a response “You’re not what I was expecting”

He laughs although it’s without humour and he makes a sweeping gesture with his hand.

“Because I don’t look like your typicalmisfit?”

She shakes her head and takes another drag of her cigarette, he’s watching her keenly, the look in his eyes almost hungry.

“You just don’t look the type to resort to petty threats and demands”

The man does not answer instead he moves so that he’s sitting down, so close their shoulders are touching and she struggles not to recoil.

“You were outside the Court that day in London weren’t you? You’re the journalist?”

The man nods, he too is fidgeting with his hands, as though he is struggling to keep his composure “I was but I’m not a journalist. I just wanted to speak to you, it was the only thing I could think of to get you to notice me”

Jocelyn turns so that’s she looking directly into his eyes providing her full attention, she will not be cowed by this man.

“I’m here now, you have my attention, now why are you so intent on disrupting my life?”

“Do you remember the Martin Glover case?”

She does “The man who molested his step daughters”

“Allegedly”

Jocelyn holds back a snort with great effort, there had been nothing alleged when it came to that particular trial. From her job as prosecutor it had been an easy case, there was an abundance of evidence and Martin’s partner had also come forward as a key witness. The jury had been unanimous in their verdict and Martin Glover had been sentenced to twelve years. If anything had been unjust in this instance it had been the sentence, she had pushed for a lengthier term.

“How does this case concern you?”

The man turns to face her, now that’s he’s face on she can see him more clearly. Realisation dawns quickly with the name she has been given she can see the resemblance, this man has his father’s eyes and face shape. It’s still a puzzle, he’s smartly dressed and looks so well put together that she cannot fathom where this sudden abuse has come from or why.

“Martin is my dad and you locked him up in that god awful hell hole with all those dangerous criminals. He didn’t deserve that, my dad did not deserve what you people did to him”

She can feel herself becoming exasperated and she forces herself to remain calm, to remember that this man has been threatening her and for many weeks. He needs to be treated with caution.

“Your father was found guilty by a jury who were unanimous in their decision-“

“Only because of what you said in that courtroom! That he was a monster the public needed to be protected from, that his family needed protecting from!” He’s breathing heavily, spittle flying from his mouth “My dad was never that, he never did anything like that”

“To you, your stepsister’s however where attacked in ways that no girl should ever have to go through and certainly not at the hands of her stepfather”

“They lied!”

“Why would they lie? They where nine and twelve at the time of testimony for goodness sake why would they make those claims if they where untrue?”

It’s futile and she knows it, to try and convince the man next to her. He’s never going to look at this differently, never going to see the truth that was resolved all those years ago.

“Shaun why are you here?”

Shaun starts at hearing his given name, clearly not expecting her to remember that particular detail. He worries at his hands, his fingers now trembling and she looks away staring forward, waiting.

“We did everything together, me and Dad. He loved me just for being me and you took that away” She goes to reply but Shaun stands up cutting her off before she can respond “I’ll never get that back now, never and it’s because of you”

Now standing in front of her he reaches into his pocket and throws a scrunched up pamphlet onto her lap. Turning it over she opens the crumbled paper and sighs as she reads the words printed.

“They found out he was being released, the others, said it wasn’t fair that a paedophile like him got to live his life on the outside so they made sure he didn’t” his voice hitches and he closes his eyes “They stabbed him and by the time he was found it was too late”

Her stomach churns at the thought but she feels no guilt or remorse. She folds the paper back in two and returns it to the agitated man in front of her.

“Are you not going to say anything?!”

“What do you want me to say?”

His face turns red with anger and he surges forward pushing his finger into her chest as he does.

“That you’re sorry, that you got it wrong, anything!"

He pushes her again hard and she struggles to remain upright against his fury.

"How can you just sit there and say nothing?!”

“Hey!”

Olly’s shout makes Shaun take a step back giving her the chance to stand up and regain her composure.

“What the hell do you think you’re playing at pushing a woman like that?”

Shaun looks between the two of them and Olly moves, standing protectively in front of her. It makes her smile, Maggie would be proud.

“She’s not a woman, she’s a monster ”

Shaun spits harshly and it lands at her feet, his face turning smug as he smirks at them. Olly goes to surge forward but she places a calming hand on his arm and shakes her head.

“Enough Oliver Mr Glover was about to leave”

“I’ll get you for this you bitch ”

Shaun Glover takes one last look at the pair of them before he storms across the car park disappearing round the bend. Letting out a deep sigh she lets herself crumple until she’s sitting on the wall once more.

“Are you ok Jocelyn?”

She nods fighting down the adrenaline she smiles politely “Nothing I couldn’t handle, but thank you anyway”

“Shall I get Maggie?”

“No” She gives him a piercing stare and he shifts uncomfortably “I need you to keep this between us, just for now Oliver”

He looks around uncomfortably but she continues to give him a look that has made her junior barristers over the years dissolve into tears.

“But if she finds out I lied-“

“You are not lying, merely omitting an element of the truth. You can go back to work and carry on as normal understand?” He nods but she can tell he isn’t happy about it “Good now off you go before you’re late”

Glancing at his watch he looks up alarmed before he pauses once more “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine” she touches his arm in reassurance briefly and he smiles his expression warm “Now go”

Once she’s back in the safety of her car Jocelyn allows her head to fall back heavily as her eyes slide shut. Trying to control the worry she can feel building inside her she clenches her fists tight. Her nails bite at the skin of her palms but the pain helps centre her for a moment. Shaun Glover is clearly not going to go away and she sighs reaching for her mobile. Opening up her contacts, her thumb hovers for moment before she presses the call button quickly so she can’t talk herself out of it.

**Calling DI Hardy**

* * *

She’s breathing harshly through her nose, every nerve ending feels as though it’s on fire. Her eyes have fluttered shut and she’s almost lost to the glorious sensation that is being fucked by Maggie.

Her thighs are trembling with the exertion of holding herself upright but she refuses to lie down. No instead she’s straddling one of Maggie’s thighs, clutching her lovers head to her neck as Maggie nips at her pulse point in time with the thrusts of her fingers.

“...Harder”

The pressure increases and Jocelyn moans pressing her hips down as she chases the release she’s so desperately craving.

“Mine... my love... so lucky to have you”

Maggie’s murmuring the words against her skin so softly they are almost lost in the sound of her breathing. Her heart swells and for a moment the strength of emotion makes tears prick in the corner of her eyes. Angling her head she drags her hand through Maggie’s hair, down her neck until she’s cupping her chin bringing their lips together in a desperate crash of tongues and teeth.

“Yes Maggie, yes .... _yes_ ”

Her orgasm hits hard, her hips jerking erratically as her vision blurs white with pleasure. Her body trembles with the aftershock and she pants hard to draw breath back into her lungs. The tension that has been coiled in her muscles all day finally easing.

“Feel better?”

Maggie’s smirking up at her and Jocelyn rolls her eyes at the teasing glint in her eye.

“Slightly”

Maggie gasps “Are you disparaging my finer motor skills?”

Jocelyn presses her lips to Maggie’s before nipping at her bottom lip playfully.

“Never”

She gives in to Maggie’s pout as she wraps her in her arms allowing her body to relax into the other woman’s warm embrace.

“In all seriousness though Jocelyn are you alright you’ve seemed, I don’t know, tense?”

It’s the stress that had caused her to pounce on Maggie as soon as they had gone upstairs earlier that evening. The raw need to take back some control after the unsettling events of the day. She cannot explain any of this to Maggie. DI Hardy has assured her he will deal with it and she doesn’t want to burden Maggie now not when everything is so close to being dealt with. Instead she settles for pressing a kiss to her collar bone as she nods. Jocelyn feels Maggie sigh, she knows she’s not been placated but she’s relieved when, for once, Maggie doesn’t push. Instead there’s a warm kiss to her head, soft words whispered in her ear.

“Get some sleep”

Maggie drifts off almost immediately but Jocelyn lies awake running the earlier conversation with Shaun Glover over and over through her mind until eventually she falls into an uneasy slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter I wrote first as it was buzzing around in my head distracting me from work. It kept niggling at me until I started to build a story to fit around it and so eventually I started putting pen to paper. It's rather satisfying to see it finally posted. 
> 
> As always it is lovely to hear your thoughts and thank you for sticking with this story so far :)


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been born from very long working days, when I have found myself furiously scribbling notes even though sleep would have been the more sensible option, I think my mind needed an outlet. Thank you for persevering with me so far and for all your kudos and kind, wonderful comments. Honestly I can't tell you how lovely it is to read your thoughts. 
> 
> I'm nervous about this one, I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Eyelids flickering Jocelyn groans feeling slightly nauseous, she can’t have been asleep long if she’s feeling this terrible. Twisting out of Maggie’s arms she squints at the alarm clock just about making out the time displayed in large bright red digits.

04:55AM

She lets out a deep sigh trying to figure out what has disturbed her, roused her from the sleep that had eluded her for so long. A light flashes through the room and she turns her head curiously. It must be headlights, it’s the only explanation but usually they are not quite so bright. Closing her eyes again she scowls as the light brightens again and when she opens her eyes it’s shining against her bedroom wall.

There’s a flicker of unease that settles into the pit of her stomach. She watches as best she can as the light disappears before reappearing once again. Sitting up slowly she reaches for her dressing gown, pulling it on quietly. Making her way to the window she squints out into the darkness. Her eyes struggle to focus, with no natural light she strains to make out anything around the permanent dark spot that now makes up a quarter of her vision. The light flashes again and Jocelyn realises it’s torchlight just as it settles on her.

She knows who it is, she knows that he won’t stop in his tormenting of her until he gets the revenge he wants and with that thought her resolves strengthens.

This needs to end, now.

Quietly she gets dressed in the en-suite careful not to disturb Maggie who’s luckily still fast asleep. As she goes to step out of the room, for a moment she pauses. Turning back she takes one last look at Maggie trying to capture the image the best she can before she closes the bedroom door softly and makes her way outside.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re are doing?!”

As she strides out of the side gate onto the path the anger is back in full force. Shaun's expression doesn’t change, aggravating smirk firmly in place and she seethes.

“Is this the next step of your vindictive plan to punish me for your paedophile father?”

That wipes the smile off his face and his expression twists in rage.

“Don’t say that!”

“He forced himself on your stepsisters when they where under age so what would you rather I called him? A sadistic monster, a filthy rapist?”

“Shut up, shut up!”

He holds his hands over his ears as he glares at her and she’s suddenly struck by how much he looks like a little boy. The raw fury has gone now all she feels is pure frustration, she just wants this to be over.

“Shaun what do you want from me?”

“I want you to pay”

“Right, so you turn up in the middle of the night to disturb my sleep and then what? Did you think this far ahead? Did you think I would stay inside cowering in fear? Or where you hoping I would come out and confront you?”

He stares at her but does not reply and the fight that had built up so intensely inside of her starts to ebb away. This man is clearly torn between feeling the need to avenge his father and doing the right thing. Jocelyn doubts that he has ever committed a crime before and is hovering with uncertainty how to proceed. She can use this to her advantage but she needs to tread carefully.

“Are you going to answer me Shaun”

He doesn’t respond just continues to stare at her as though she holds all the answers to his every question. It’s unnerving.

“Shall we at least sit down?”

She gestures to the bench on the cliff face and is surprised when he just nods. The sun will break the horizon shortly it’s already becoming lighter where sky meets water and Jocelyn knows it will be another glorious day. When they sit down, taking opposite ends of the bench, Jocelyn waits for Shaun to speak. There’s silence for many minutes and she struggles not to shiver. The air is damp and she had only thrown on her jeans and light Barbour jacket.

“We were so close me and my dad, we used to do everything together. I didn’t really like school see, the other kids they were horrible. So he used to make the weekends really good fun for me” Shaun doesn’t look at her, he’s staring forwards hands shoved into his pockets “He always said I was his favourite person, his best mate and he was always so proud of anything I did. I loved him so much”

Jocelyn nods to show she is listening and she is, quietly curious to hear this man's tale.

“When he and mum broke up I stayed with him, it was no contest I said there was no way I was living anywhere without him. It was great for a few months and then he met Linda. He still made time for me but it was a bit cramped in the house like and he said he had to spend time with us all equally” Jocelyn fights to keep her expression neutral “He wouldn’t have hurt them, not like that, my dad he weren’t like that”

She doesn’t reply, will not allow herself to get pulled into the same argument knowing it’s futile.

“Did you go back and live with your mother?”

Shaun nods and continues his voice tight with emotion “Yeah, I had change schools but the kids at the new one found out about Dad anyway and the bullying was relentless. I never did like it, living with Mum I mean, it was never the same. She died about 3 months ago, she never got over the shame of it all” he sniffs, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

“I’m sorry to hear that”

Shaun’s head snaps to the side “So you can be sorry that my mum died but not my dad?!”

“Yes”

She won’t expand, in her mind she doesn’t need to. Judging by the sneer on his face Shaun expects an explanation but she won’t give it to him. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a light appear at the house and her stomach drops. It’s coming from her bedroom window and it means Maggie is awake.

“I had everything ready for when he came out, it was going to be me and him again just like old times” he wipes his eyes on the back of his hand before he turns to her his expression hard “but that’s not going to happen now. I hated you for what you did for all these years but now” he shakes his head, eyes glinting in the low light “How is it fair that you get to just carry on as normal when I’ve lost everything”

“You have a life Shaun, you can live it without your father”

He scoffs before his eyes flicker over to the house and his expression turns thoughtful as he stares.

“How long have you and Maggie Radcliffe been together?”

Hearing her loves name fall from his lips makes her feel slightly sick, nerves twisting her stomach but she keeps her voice measured.

“Almost seventeen months I believe”

His expression turns to surprise “Really? I would have thought years”

“It took me a long time to get my act together”

“So you're happy?”

“Yes” she stands from the bench so she’s now looking down at the man who has tormented her from afar for weeks “and if that causes you distress then all I ask is that you leave Maggie out of this. She has done nothing to contribute to the way you’re feeling”

He glances over to the house again, his eyes widening before he stands up abruptly “She’s coming”

Dread washes over Jocelyn as she squints through the fading darkness, he’s correct Maggie has just stepped out onto the porch.

“Shaun Glover!”

DI Hardy’s Scottish baritone rings out across them, she cannot see him but he must be close. His voice is loud and clear, and Jocelyn watches how Shaun becomes panicked.

“No, no this isn’t supposed to happen!”

"Shaun there is no need to panic-"

"Glover!"

His eyes are wild, his breath coming in sharp breaths as he looks to her left. Jocelyn turns her head to see that Maggie has reached the gate, looking at the pair of them uncertainly. Jocelyn gives her what she hopes is a reassuring smile, before a blinding pain erupts in her side causing her to falter.

“No!”

Maggie’s shout barely registers as her hands automatically move to locate the source of agony. When they brush against something solid she gasps, the pain flaring hot across her side. Looking down her eyes widen in horror at the knife handle clutched in Shaun’s hand that he has driven through her.

“A life for a life, it’s only fair”

Shaun whispers, he looks stricken, like he can hardly comprehend that he has gone through with this premeditated plan.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry it came to this, but I had to do it for Dad”

The pain is clouding all of her senses and she can feel her knees buckling as Shaun steps back, wrenching the knife free.

“That's it now, I’m done”

He takes one final look at her, terror in his eyes, before sprinting up the cliff path. She staggers sideways into the bench before crumbling to her knees. As she turns her head she sees DI Hardy barrelling up the path in chase of Shaun and she collapses to the floor just as Maggie reaches her side.

“Oh no, no, no, no”

Maggie falls to her knees, panic clear to see as she reaches out for her. Jocelyn’s hands are slick with red and she wants to tell Maggie to leave it, she’ll get blood all over her favourite cream coat but she can’t get the words out before Maggie’s hands press over her own. The pain sharpens and she can’t help but groan.

“I need to keep the pressure on love”

The pain is stealing the breath from her lungs she wants to speak, wants to comfort Maggie who’s hands are shaking but she can’t. Hardy appears at the side of them and she struggles to concentrate on his voice.

“The air ambulance is coming, seven minutes”

She looks up at Maggie wishing she could see her face more clearly but it’s too difficult in this light, not with the intensity in which her eyes are watering.

“You hear that? Seven minutes that’s all then you’ll be patched up good as new”

The sun suddenly breaks the horizon as though granting her wish and as the first rays wash over them Jocelyn doesn’t think that Maggie has ever looked so beautiful. In the soft light she’s glowing and Jocelyn just stares in awe.

“Five minutes, Maggie keep the pressure on she’s losing a lot of blood”

Hardy’s deep voice rumbles quietly she can’t decide whether he’s trying to provide comfort to herself or Maggie. A gentle breeze washes over them and she can feel her limbs beginning to shake. She doesn’t know whether it’s from the cold or shock but it aggravates her injury and her eyes slide shut as she clenches her teeth.

“Jocelyn open your eyes....

...

...

...please petal, you need to stay awake”

When she finally forces them open, the effort it’s taken has made her feel light headed, she’s suddenly aware that Maggie has moved. She’s being cradled in her arms and it’s warm and familiar, bringing her instant comfort. Hardy has taken off his jacket, it’s balled up pressed against her side firmly, his eyes trained towards the bay watching keenly for the first sign of help.

“3 minutes”

She’s becoming tired now can feel her very life force seeping out of her and it’s becoming more of a struggle to stay lucid. She’s an intelligent woman, she knows how bad this is. There will be internal bleeding, how severe she isn’t certain but she knows the odds of arriving at the hospital in enough time for them to save her are lower than she would like. Plus she’s old, she’s not certain she’s got enough fight left in her.

“...Maggie”

“I know it hurts love, but just a bit longer”

Hardy shifts his arms and her hands claw at the fabric he’s pressing hard against her side, the raw burn making her hiss in discomfort.

“Leave it, I’m slowing the bleed as best I can”

He doesn’t turn away from his watch but Jocelyn can feel the fight to keep her eyes open becoming more difficult and she knows she hasn’t got long left before she falls unconscious.

“2 minutes”

“Maggie...”

Arms tighten around her and she shifts her head slightly so that she’s looking up directly into the blue eyes she loves so much.

“I lo-“

“No, no I don’t want to hear it”

She can hear the tell tale hitch in Maggie’s voice knows she’s struggling to hold back tears.

“Whatever it is you want to say you can tell me at the hospital”

Stubborn woman, but Jocelyn loves her fiercely. It had taken them far too long to be together and now she’s not certain they aren't going to be robbed of the limited time they have left.

“I loved you..., for so long... always will”

She can feel Maggie’s tears dripping onto her cheeks, longs to wipe them away but she can’t her arms are too heavy.

“I’m so... sorry”

Her eyes slide shut but she can still feel as Maggie presses a kiss into her hair, she’s sobbing now and it hurts to listen to it.

“You stay with me, are you listening? I never thought we would have this; me and you together. I’m not losing you now, not like this. Please Jocelyn, please for me?”

She wishes she could but it’s pulling at her like a wave and she can feel herself slipping under. She’s vaguely aware of Hardy’s muttered one minute before the low thrum of an engine but she cannot fight the pull as she gives into the darkness with Maggie’s warmth around her.


	9. 9.

“Hello Jocelyn”

She blinks trying to clear her vision, her eyes feel grainy and everything is rather blurred. Her body feels as though it could have quite possibly been run over, She’s fairly certain every muscle is aching. Taking a deep breath she winces at the pull in her chest before she tries to angle her head so that she can at least focus in the direction of the strangers voice. The shadow to her left moves before a kind looking face appears in her peripheral vision. Through the blurriness Jocelyn can just make out the nurses uniform and she lets out a deep sigh, she’s at a hospital then. She tries to speak but her mouth is so dry she can’t form the words she wants to say.

The woman moves away for a moment and Jocelyn feels the surface she’s lying on move and shift. White hot pain immediately flares across her left side and she clenches her teeth hard as it twinges and pulls. Eventually it settles when she’s more comfortably upright and she lets out a small sigh in relief.

“Would you like some water?”

She nods and the oxygen mask that she suddenly becomes aware of is lifted from her face and a straw is held to her lips. She drinks eagerly, savouring the feel of the cool water easing her bone dry mouth.

“Slowly”

She holds back the snappy retort and instead flatly ignores the woman tutting by her side as she continues to drink as much of the water as she can. Once her mouth no longer feels like she’s swallowed sand she rolls her tongue around her teeth before finally speaking.

“How long have-" she coughs hard before continuing "I been here?”

“Five days, this is the third time you have woken up. I suppose you can’t recall the other times?”

She tries to think but she can’t focus, it’s not easy and she presumes it’s down to the pain medication. Vaguely there's a flash of maybe a hand holding her own but other than that she cannot recall this room. She tries again but it’s futile the images slip and fade before she can grasp hold in her mind and Jocelyn shakes her head.

“You were only lucid very briefly, no words where spoken put it that way. Maggie’s going to be very disappointed though, she’s missed you every time. She’s convinced you’re doing it to be awkward deliberately waking up when she’s nothere”

The nurse smiles as Jocelyn rolls her eyes then looks around tiredly but she cannot make out any other figure in the room “Is Maggie here?”

“She’s gone for some coffee, she’ll be back soon don’t you worry. We’re having a hard time keeping her from this room”

She nods once before letting her eyes briefly slide shut, there's a headache building behind her eyes and she just wants to go back to sleep. She doesn’t get a reprieve for long.

“Can you remember what happened to you?”

“Stabbed, by an idiot of a man”

Its cutting, her tone biting but she doesn't have the patience for this now. Wheezing slightly she’s grateful when Jenny nods before the oxygen mask is placed back on her face. She’s already exhausted and the ache in her side is making it hard for her to concentrate.

“How’s the pain?”

“There but manageable”

“We’ll keep you on low dosage morphine for a bit yet but don’t be afraid to ask for more if you think you need it”

Nodding again, this time gratefully, she lets herself be lulled back to sleep thanking her lucky stars that she’s been given the chance to survive.

* * *

“I know it’s uncomfortable but you need to leave that alone”

She scowls as she rests her hand back on the bed but Jenny, she now knows her name after earlier introductions, does not cower under her glare.

“We need to keep your oxygen levels up”

Although the mask was restrictive she thinks this is worse, it itches and tickles but she forces herself to ignore the nasal cannula. It’s not easy, not when she’s already struggling to ignore the other source of great discomfort. The sharp pain in her side which seems to have now spread across each of her abdominal muscles. When she had asked earlier about her injury Jenny had provided a full update and thinking on it now she forces herself to try and relax.

“ _Well as you know you were stabbed” Jocelyn rolls her eyes so hard she actually thinks it may have hurt slightly, she does not need to be spoken to like a simpleton “You had internal trauma and suffered a high level of blood loss. On arrival you where taken straight through to surgery and after a rather difficult few hours you where finally stabilised. It was quite an invasive procedure to reach where the bleed was and due to the strain on your heart from the blood loss, you suffered a cardiac arrest. It was touch and go for a while Jocelyn you are going to have to give your body plenty of time to heal”_

It had come as a shock and for a moment Jocelyn had sat in stunned silence. Letting it sink into her just how close to death she had come to the disbelief rising at just what she had managed to overcome. No wonder she had been unconscious for as long she has.

Jenny reached for her chart, there's nothing but the sound of pen on paper and Jocelyn squints at the clock.

"It's nearing nine"

She’s missed Maggie again, Jenny had told her when she woken that visiting hours had ended just less than an hour ago.

“ _We let her stay until half past but she needs her rest as well”_

“Thank you” Jenny looks to her curiously “For looking out for Maggie earlier, making her go home”

Jenny smiles and nods “Hopefully she’ll be here when you next wake up, she’s so looking forward to seeing you”

Jocelyn knows the feeling, already she’s disliking being here in the hospital, wants to be in her own bed with Maggie at her side. She’s missing her fiercely, her heart aching with want.

“Will I be able to go home soon?”

“We’ll see, if the wound and incisions continue to heal as well as they are and those oxygen levels start picking up then you’ll soon be on your way”

Jocelyn scowls and Jenny chuckles “Maggie warned us you wouldn’t be an easy patient” Still smiling she puts the fully completed chart back before she comes to stand at her side as her expression becomes stern “Just remember you suffered a serious injury and a cardiac arrest Jocelyn, you are rather lucky to have survived”

It is a sobering thought and she quietens down, letting out a heavy sigh.

“I’ll be back in the morning, the night nurse will check on you shortly but do you need anything before I go?”

A cigarette is what she wants to say but she knows exactly what the answer will be. Instead she shakes her head, bids Jenny goodnight and closes her eyes giving in to the comforting pull of sleep hoping the next time she opens them Maggie is at her side.

* * *

Waking is a rather laborious process, she blinks the sleep from her eyes and tries to focus. The room is lit with natural light and she guesses that it’s maybe not quite mid morning. She lies still for a moment just to let herself feel, her side is burning and the muscles in her stomach are in spasm. Fighting the urge to groan she flexes her fingers for the call button and as she turns her head her eyes land on Maggie and for a moment the pain fades away.

“Hi petal”

There are tears brimming in Maggie’s eyes but she’s smiling, widely, her whole face is alight with happiness.

“Hello darling”

Maggie lets out a half laugh half sob and wraps her hand tightly around Jocelyn’s. Squeezing Maggie’s fingers Jocelyn hums as soft lips press against hers and she sighs happily.

“It’s so good to see you”

“Awake?”

Maggie chuckles “I’ve been telling the nurses you were avoiding me”

Jocelyn raises a hand wanting to touch Maggie’s cheek but as she tries to raise her arm the action brings her attention back to the pain making her wince in discomfort. Maggie swiftly reaches for the call button.

“Hang tight you’re due for your next dose of morphine about now”

Jenny appears and after she has answered the usual questions pain relief is provided. She lets out a contented sigh when she feels the drug beginning to do its work.

“How are you feeling?”

“A lot better now”

They both chuckle but Maggie sobers quickly her expression becoming troubled, this time when Jocelyn reaches for her cheek the pain has greatly reduced and she finally cups her chin wanting to take away her troubles.

“I’ve missed you” The tears slowly fall down Maggie’s cheeks and Jocelyn wipes them away with her thumb stroking lovingly back and forth “I’m sorry you’ve just woken up and I’m here snotting all over your bed” Maggie hiccups, her voice wavering “It’s just, oh Jocelyn I thought I had lost you”

“Shhh it’s ok, I’m alright, don’t cry my love”

Maggie weeps until the tears finally stop, Jocelyn holding her hand tightly throughout. Finally after Maggie has blown her nose and wiped her face Jocelyn finally asks what has been preying on her mind since she woke.

"What happened?"

Maggie’s expression becomes serious as she explains how she had been woken that morning. DI Hardy had called her mobile phone, the ringtone disturbing her. When Jocelyn hadn’t picked up she had answered, worried at why DI Hardy was calling at 5am on a Friday. It had been to warn her. Shaun Glover had woken up the landlord of the pub he was staying in insisting on checking out immediately. It had raised a warning flag with a suspicious Hardy when the owner confirmed that Shaun had been muttering about the cliff house and paying one last visit.

DI Hardy had advised Maggie that he would be there as soon as he could and to find and keep eyes on Jocelyn. If Shaun was there she was to keep calm and collected. Maggie’s voice is strained as she describes the fear she had felt at seeing her sat at the cliffs edge next to a man who wanted to hurt her.

“I knew then, I just knew something was going to happen”

A fresh wave of tears course down Maggie’s cheeks as she finishes her tale, it ending with her falling unconscious and Maggie describing that awful last minute waiting for the air ambulance. Jocelyn can do nothing but squeeze her hand a little tighter trying to provide comfort as best she can.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me he had threatened you in person?” Jocelyn narrows her eyes curiously and Maggie shakes her head in disbelief “You really think after all this Olly wouldn’t tell me what happened?”

“I was waiting to hear back from DI Hardy first”

“If DI Hardy hadn’t bullied the pub owner into keeping tabs unofficially on Shaun Glover you would have died before anyone found you”

She goes to shrug her shoulder but her stitches pull and burn in protest and a pained gasp escapes from between clenched teeth. Maggie stills, watching keenly but Jocelyn distracts her asking the question she wants to hear the answer to the most.

“What happened to Shaun?”

“Dead, jumped from the bloody cliff before Hardy could reach him” Jocelyn is so shocked she doesn’t know how to respond. Instead she just shakes her head in disbelief. Such a waste of a young life. “I’d have pushed him myself given half the chance”

Maggie’s voice is fraught, Jocelyn can hear the stress in her voice, can only imagine how difficult this has been for her. She reaches out again to try and reach for Maggie's cheek but her side burns and she falters, her eyes slamming shut as she clenches her teeth.

Maggie’s up and out of the chair beside her bed before she can protest her hand immediately worrying at the covers near her injured side. She stills, focuses her breathing and counts. The pain finally begins to ebb and when she opens her eyes they immediately rest on Maggie’s scared face.

“Sit...I’m fine”

“No, no you’re not”

“I will be”

Maggie lets out a wet chuckle “I bloody well hope so”

A warm hand presses against her cheek and Jocelyn lets out a soft sigh when Maggie’s lips press against her forehead. Tiredness washes over her like a wave, the conversation already exhausting her and she can feel her eyelids beginning to droop even as she fights to keep them open.

“Get some sleep petal, I’ll be here when you wake up”

“Promise?”

Maggie sits back down smiling as she does, the love so clear to see it’s etched into every line that make up the features she loves so much.

“I promise. I’ve still got to give you a proper bollocking about all this, don’t think for one moment you’ve gotten away with it”

Jocelyn just rolls her eyes, she’s asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can i just say your comments and Kudos for the last chapter and this story genuinely made me so happy after a rather rubbish week so all I can say is thank you even though it doesn’t really seem like enough.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you wonderful lovely people, thats it thats the note. Thank you :)

Pulling in a deep breath Jocelyn smiles as the familiar taste and smell of the salty sea air fills her lungs. It’s invigorating and joy courses through her as she takes in the view from the bench she likes to think of as her spot. The sun is low in the sky, the beautiful pink and orange hues in contrast with the blue of the sea is stunning. She has always loved this view, it grounds her, has been a comfort throughout her life and she’s beyond happy to see it now.

“I thought I might find you here”

She looks up at Maggie who’s carrying a Thermos and a blanket, the latter is quickly spread across her lap and Jocelyn rolls her eyes.

“You can stop that right now I’m not having you get a chill”

She has been out of the hospital for just over three hours and Maggie already looks exhausted. Jocelyn is just excited to be home but she knows Maggie is deeply worried about her recovery. They are both painfully aware of how lucky she has been to survive. The odds where stacked against her but she’s beaten them and it makes her feel glorious.

“It’s not cold”

“And we’re not arguing” Maggie hands her a cup of tea ignoring the affronted look she is being given “Now keep drinking that you need to stay hydrated”

They sit in silence just looking out over the ocean. It’s been a beautiful day not a cloud in the sky but a strong breeze which is just starting to tail off. A fantastic day for sailing, she imagines that plenty of people have descended on Poole for the day. She turns to look at the harbour, it’s still busy with families enjoying the last of the sun. Plenty of couples are strolling hand in hand along the promenade, dog walkers are out in force on the beach, the few children are dangling buckets of the pier side trying their hand at catching crabs. She takes immense joy at being back here, watching the world go by in the place she loves the most.

Jocelyn’s cheeks are actually aching from smiling but when she looks at Maggie her smile drops and her heart breaks. Maggie’s arms are folded across her midsection, her shoulders rounded, almost like she’s trying to curl in on herself. There’s real strain in her features and Jocelyn just wants to make it all disappear. Maggie looking so bereft hurts her heart, she can feel her stomach tightening with worry.

“Come here” She raises her arm and reaches out for Maggie’s shoulder suddenly needing the other woman close “Come on”

Tense Maggie shakes her head not meeting her eyes as she answers “I don’t want to hurt you”

“You won’t, wrong side” Jocelyn smiles but Maggie still won’t look at her “Darling I have spent nine days too long without you in my arms, please”

Maggie eventually moves though Jocelyn knows it is with great reluctance. As soon as she is within touching distance Jocelyn pulls her closer relishing the feel of Maggie’s solid presence against her. Tilting her head she presses her nose to Maggie’s temple just breathing her in. It’s such a small thing but she’s missed it immensely. She can’t wait to go to sleep tonight, to be back in her own bed, Maggie at her side.

Maggie remains tense and Jocelyn is at a loss, she doesn’t know how to make it better. Usually Maggie is the talker out of the pair of them, she is the first to confront any issue head on. With her being unusually quiet Jocelyn’s struggling with how to even start.

“Darling?”

“I just cannot stop thinking.It’s like I can't turn off the constant worrying thoughts and then I don’t want to eat and I don’t sleep”

“What are they about?”

“That night” Maggie turns, her nose coming to rest against her neck just as her hand reaches to rest over her heart “It’s like a film playing out behind my eyelids but sometimes the ending changes and you don’t wake up” Maggie’s voice hitches and Jocelyn’s heart breaks for her “Or I’m back in the hospital waiting for you to come out of surgery but you never come back”

Jocelyn swallows down the guilt she feels. She can’t change what’s already happened but she is here now, and she’s staying.

“But I did” She raises a hand and covers Maggie’s with her own “See it’s still beating, I’m still here and will be for a while yet I hope”

“I’m just worried”

Jocelyn sighs Maggie’s nerves have been stretched to breaking point for these last nine days. Even without the confirmation she’s clearly had little sleep and hasn’t been eating properly. There are deep black bags under her eyes and her clothes are hanging loosely. Jocelyn knows she was spending as much time as possible in Jocelyn’s hospital room. Maggie's work for the Echo has continued, not lessened at all in the days that she has been in Dorset General, she must be exhausted.

“I was so mad at you, furious that you had put yourself in danger without telling me. When I was sat at the hospital I remember thinking please, please just let you be alright and then afterwards thinking the moment you wake up i'll bloody kill you myself”

She lets out a laugh but there’s no humour in it and Jocelyn can feel the silent tears wet her skin. They have already had this conversation in the hospital and even though Jocelyn knows it won't make up for the worry she's caused she says the words again.

"I'm sorry"

“I love you ... so much”

Breathed in sorrow the words sound almost painful and Jocelyn just holds Maggie closer ignoring the pulling discomfort in her side. Maggie needs this, and if she’s honest so does she.

“I guess I just thought after all the time it has taken us to get where we are now we would just live happily ever after”

“And we will”

Jocelyn forces Maggie’s chin up gently and makes her look into her eyes.

“We carry on as normal, this was just a bump in the road and it will not happen again. I was injured, I survived and we move forward. Together. I love you”

Jocelyn looks into deep blue eyes willing Maggie to have faith in her, in them “Now you my dear are going to help me into that house and we are going to bed”

Maggie’s eyebrows crease but Jocelyn’s having none of it “No, no arguments, you are exhausted and apparently, I have to take it easy”

She grins and finally the melancholy breaks as Maggie chuckles, weakly but it’s a start. Standing up she takes the blanket and holds her hand out smiling as she does.

“You’re going to be bloody unbearable aren’t you”

Jocelyn takes the offered hand and stands stiffly, her side flares hot but it’s not so painful that she can’t ignore it. Keeping hold of Maggie’s hand she leans forwards, pressing a kiss to her lips before smirking.

“Most likely, but aren’t I always?”

* * *

“If this carries on we might as well open a florist”

She scowls at another bouquet that has been placed on the side board. The living room and kitchen are filled with a dozen of them, all different shades and sizes. She’s already sick to death of the sight of them.

“Oh hush you, don’t be so bloody ungrateful”

“Can you not take them somewhere else?”

“Like where?”

Jocelyn just sighs exasperated “The church or maybe the care home or you know anywhere that isn’t in this house”

She turns away ignoring the jut of Maggie’s jaw, her love is rapidly losing her patience with her she can tell. She’s been home for seven days and already she’s completely fed up. Maggie has insisted the doctors orders are followed down to the letter. The worst; absolutely no work and nothing that can be described as strenuous activity. Without case notes to amuse herself with and Maggie insisting on mostly bed rest she’s bored almost to the point of tears. It’s making her snappy, her mood darkening daily, made worse for the fact that Maggie is hovering. It’s suffocating.

“I could see if Paul would come and collect them”

“Why don’t you just take them to him save him traipsing up here”

“Oh but it’s ok for me to go traipsing down there is it?”

Jocelyn sighs heavily she doesn’t want an argument not really but her own temper is straining part of her itching for a debate.

“Surely you want to get out of this house?”

“Not really no”

“It’s a gorgeous day you could drive to the church have a catch up with Paul...” Maggie just shrugs her shoulders and turns away, Jocelyn fumes “So you’re telling me you are quite happy to remain here even though you haven’t left the house in a week and even then it was to pick me up from the hospital”

“Yes”

Jocelyn throws her hands up in despair immediately regretting the action when her side pulls sharply in protest making her teeth grit against the pain.

“Oh come off it I don’t believe you”

Maggie doesn’t rise to the bait and it irritates her more.

“I feel as if I’m going stark raving mad, I don’t believe for one second you are perfectly alright with it”

“Never bothered you before did it when you shut yourself away from the world and all it’s occupants”

Maggie snaps and her inner barrister crows in delight, finally.

“I still ventured outside then and I was alone by choice thank you very much not stuck under house arrest”

“You are recovering from a serious injury!”

“And you’re bloody smothering me!”

Maggie closes her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose “Do you know sometimes you can be so difficult”

“Well then leave”

No sooner have the words left her mouth she immediately wants to take them back, that isn’t how she meant it. Maggie’s eyes flash with hurt and she takes a step away from her. Jocelyn has to force herself to remain where she is.

“Is that what you want?”

“Well no not really but-“

“Fine”

It was obviously the wrong thing to say. Maggie doesn’t look at her again, just grabs her bag from the kitchen table and storms out of the patio door. The moment she leaves the silence that she has been craving all day threatens to overwhelm her and Jocelyn lets out a deep sigh. That is not how she wanted the outcome of that argument to end.

For five restless minutes she stays rooted to the spot. Now that’s she got her time alone she finds she doesn’t want it as much as she thought she did. Anger flashes through her, anger at Maggie for making her feel this way before it’s replaced quickly by guilt.

Shaking her head she goes in search of her cigarettes, once located she pulls on her jacket, steps out onto the patio and stops. Maggie is sat at the table, elbows on her thighs chin resting in her hands, looking thoroughly fed up.

“Its ridiculous isn’t it”

“What is?”

“That I’m so mad I want to storm off cursing your name to the heavens but I can’t” Maggie looks at her “because part of me just can’t do it, how pathetic is that"

"You're entitled to be cross Maggie”

“Oh I’m so glad you think so” her tone is dripping with sarcasm and Jocelyn winces.

Ignoring Maggie’s stare she moves towards the table but Maggie stands up and steps away, it hurts but she knows it’s deserved and she stills.

“Come and sit down”

She reluctantly does as she’s told, swallowing down the petulant response that she is not an invalid, knowing it will not be welcomed. Lighting her cigarette she watches Maggie keenly waiting for her to speak. No words are forthcoming and eventually Jocelyn swallows down her pride.

“I’m sorry, for snapping like that”

Maggie nods, she doesn’t say it’s alright and Jocelyn’s oddly grateful, Maggie sometimes excuses too much. They sit in silence Jocelyn smoking Maggie picking at the peeling paint on the fence.

“Do you even _understand_ why I don’t want to leave you?”

There are times when she has to muster up every ounce of control she has and her urge to lash out right now is strong. Instead she counts to three and thinks on Maggie’s words for a moment trying to look at the situation from her point of view. It’s not something she does often, one of her many character failings; she’s sure Maggie would agree.

“Because you’re worried?”

Maggie nods looking suddenly tired “The last time you were out my sight I almost lost you. It’s not your fault and I know it’s something I need to come to terms with, but you also need to follow the hospital’s orders without taking your frustration out on me”

Jocelyn doesn’t answer, continues to smoke her cigarette as she takes in what Maggie’s saying.

“I don’t want to fight with you, I’m too exhausted”

In that moment it’s so clear to see that Maggie needs a break Jocelyn feels a stab of guilt run through her. She ponders for a moment before a thought occurs and she stubs out her cigarette in triumph.

“Call Beth” Maggie tilts her head confused “I know I said I don’t want visitors, and I stand by that, but invite her up to see you”

“But-“

“I’ll be upstairs, you can say I’m asleep. Headphones on I promise, you can moan away to her about just how difficult I’m being”

Guilt flashes across Maggie’s face but Jocelyn just smiles.

“You need your friends and I will be better at following orders I promise”

“I sense a but” Maggie’s eyes narrow, she knows her too well.

“I’ll be better, if I can at least listen to some of Sharon’s new case notes”

Maggie glares but she will not back down she will lose her mind if she cannot do something to keep herself engaged and entertained. It reminds her of before, when she wasn’t working, too proud to ask for help and a life without Maggie. She doesn’t want to slip back into that depressive state of mind.

“Please Maggie”

Rolling her eyes Maggie lets out a huff “Ok but you’ve to take it easy Jocelyn I mean it”

She beams beckoning Maggie forward, smirking as Maggie shakes her head but still moves towards her outstretched arms. She kisses her as soon as she is close enough.

“Thank you”

“You’re a bloody shit”

“But you love me”

There’s a slight question in her tone, she cannot help it. One day she worries she’ll push Maggie too far.

“Hmm you’re lucky I do”

“I know”

Maggie kisses her softly and Jocelyn knows she’s mostly forgiven. She’s not going to take Maggie for granted again any time soon.

“Do you want a coffee?” Maggie looks torn for a moment but then she nods.Before she can open her mouth Jocelyn knows what she’s going to say “I know, I know, I’ll have decaf now stop worrying over me and call Beth”

Making sure the pain she feels when standing does not show on her face she makes her way back inside. Suddenly it doesn’t feel quite so suffocating anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M rating warning for the beginning ...

“Stop looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

She’s being coy and she knows it. They are lying propped up in bed, Maggie is reading the Sunday papers out loud while she listens sporadically, it’s a wonderfully lazy way to spend the morning. It had been a stifling hot evening, far too warm for bedclothes so they are both wonderfully naked. There’s a pleasant breeze blowing through the open window and Jocelyn is the most comfortable she has been in a while. Her wound is healing well, her reliance on the painkillers waning for which she is grateful. She feels rather marvellous and looking at Maggie with the sheet draped low across her sun kissed body is making her want her, now.

“You know exactly what” Maggie turns her head looking at her over her reading glasses “and the answer is no, no strenuous activity for another few days at least”

Jocelyn pouts, she feels fine, reckons she could easily manage to not pull anything if she was careful. She goes to argue but Maggie shakes her head.

“No, no arguments. With the effort you put in my love there’s no way you won’t cause yourself any damage”

She sulks not at all used to Maggie rebuffing her advances. She hears Maggie let out a soft sigh as she puts down the paper and her glasses before she moves so that she’s pressed against her side, head on her chest.

“Trust me petal it’s not easy saying no to you. It’s the longest we’ve gone without sex since we got together” Maggie kisses her collarbone “I never thought I’d be getting this much of it at my age, feels like I’m back in my twenties sometimes”

Jocelyn chuckles at the smugness in Maggie’s tone, she can’t deny that it’s a fact that makes her preen as well. With Maggie nestled against her though it does nothing to calm the want that is still thrumming through her veins. Deciding to see how far she can push it Jocelyn moves, turning her body so that they are both facing one another. Maggie’s eyes are questioning but Jocelyn just smiles.

“I just want to see you, you’re so gorgeous this morning”

“Flirt”

Maggie rolls her eyes, she never takes her declarations seriously even though every word she says is true. Reaching out she cards her fingers through Maggie’s hair, gently running her nails over her scalp. Maggie closes her eyes at the sensation and Jocelyn quickly presses their lips together. She keeps kissing her softly, slowly getting firmer and more insistent before finally she traces Maggie’s lower lip with her tongue.

“Hmm”

Maggie eagerly opens her mouth and inwardly Jocelyn crows. Kissing Maggie deeply her own body thrums and she slowly traces her hand down cupping Maggie’s jaw her thumb rubbing up and down softly. She presses forwards, hips sliding against Maggie as their bodies press together. Her nipples tighten and she shifts her pelvis forward, can feel Maggie’s heat against her own. Maggie’s breath hitches and Jocelyn only presses forward more intently.

They stay locked together hips rocking softly, building the tension between them, she can tell in the way Maggie’s kissing becomes more desperate that her love wants more.

“You are such a tease”

“Touch yourself” She whispers into Maggie’s mouth between kisses, eagerly swallowing the moan that her words bring out. She knows Maggie won’t reach her peak just from this and neither will she “Let me watch you”

“Jocelyn...”

She pulls back slightly, sliding her hand down she watches Maggie intently. Her eyes are blown, her breathing heavy, Jocelyn knows she wants this. Her fingers seek out wonderfully hardened nipples her thumb brushing insistently against puckered skin. Maggie’s eyes flicker, her chest pressing forward into her hands.

“Don’t be shy, I know you want to”

Maggie snorts but her hand moves quickly and Jocelyn smirks at the breathy gasp that escapes as her fingers settles into her curls.

“Are you wet?” Maggie nods, her lip catching between her teeth “All for me?”

“Of course, I'm only ever this wet for you”

Jocelyn brings their lips back together kissing open mouthed and wild as she feels Maggie’s arm shift as she strokes herself. Jocelyn feels her arousal flare, can feel the slickness building between her own thighs. Maggie’s breaths and pants are only spurning her on and she can’t hold back, moving her fingers to her own throbbing clit she groans. She strokes herself furiously so that she’s almost on the edge before stopping, she needs more, needs Maggie.

“Let me touch you”

She doesn’t wait for a reply with a last flick to her love’s straining nipple she moves her hand down nudging Maggie’s out of the way. Running her fingers down through the wetness she marvels at the slick heat before bringing her attention to Maggie’s straining clit.

“Oh...”

“How does that feel?”

She strokes once, twice, repeats then presses down hard before pulling her fingers away catching Maggie’s wrist before she can even think of moving to continue touching herself.

“Torment”

She smirks only stopping when Maggie surges forwards, placing a bruising kiss to her lips stealing the breath from her lungs. It’s desperate and wanting and Jocelyn can’t help it as her hips cant forward hard. It hurts, for a second it makes her breath catch and she fights not to wince as her wound pulls uncomfortably. Forcing away the pain she concentrates on Maggie cupping her heat bringing the heel of her palm to Maggie’s clit she rests it there, waiting, teasing. Maggie does not allow it for long before she takes matters into her own hands as she starts to grind against her, panting as she does.

“Yes, yes, oh yes”

Jocelyn watches keenly, there’s something wondrous about Maggie when she’s like this.

“Come... come with me”

Jocelyn lets her eyes fall shut, hips thrusting up as Maggie’s fingers settle on her straining clit. It’s a battle between pleasure and pain her stomach muscles burning as she chases her much needed release. It does not take much and as she can feel the tell tale rush of her orgasm approaching she slides two fingers into Maggie’s heat and presses the heel of her palm. Feeling Maggie’s hot, wet muscles contacting around her fingers tips her over the edge and she comes hard.

_“Maggie._..”

“Yes, yes... _yes”_

They both shudder and gasp, the rush of endorphins makes her feel wondrous, it really has been too long. Wave after wave of pure pleasure rolls across her until she can no longer feel the ache in her side. Any lingering tension has disappeared the residual pain disappearing for now. She kisses Maggie again languidly taking in the taste of her as her body comes down from the pleasurable high.

“How come even when I say no you still manage to get your own way”

Maggie’s slightly breathless but Jocelyn lets out a deep chuckle at the indignant tone “Are you really complaining?”

“No, not really. God I think I needed that”

Maggie cuddles close and Jocelyn wraps her arms around her pressing a kiss to her forehead as they lie there letting their bodies recover slowly.

“What time are we leaving?”

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to”

“Do you want me to?”

Maggie looks at her carefully “Only if you feel up to it, I’m not having you pushing yourself too hard and this time I mean it”

Jocelyn nods but Maggie still doesn’t look convinced “Jocelyn I’m serious nobody knows you’re even thinking of coming so you won’t be letting anyone down”

“No I know that. Honestly I’ll be fine I feel marvellous, better today than any other”

“Amazing what an orgasm can do for you isn’t it”

Maggie winks naughtily and Jocelyn tickles at her sides playfully “And to think you were going to make me wait another few days, it’s almost criminal”

* * *

“Joss!”

“Fred be careful!” Ellie just manages to grab hold of Fred’s arm, bringing him to an immediate stop in front of her “What did I just say to you?!”

He looks up eyes wide, bottom lip trembling as he looks between them all.

“R’member Joss got hurt, have be gentle”

Jocelyn smiles at him softly as Ellie just looks at her as if to say why do I bother.

“Yes good boy so no jumping, barging or running into Jocelyn you need to be careful”

She wants to roll her eyes and scoff at being treated as though she is made of glass but she knows they all mean well. Its the first time she has seen anyone since the incident. She has refused all visitors, retiring to her bedroom when anyone has popped by. She won’t deny Maggie her friends but she isn’t having anyone sitting at the side of her making awkward conversation just because she’s injured.

The Latimer’s living room and kitchen seems as though it is overflowing. There’s Mark with Lizzie, Beth and Chloe, Ellie, Tom and Fred, Nigel, Lucy, Oliver which takes her by surprise, Paul, Rebecca and a few others that she recognises as friends of Mark and Beth but cannot place their names. They had all looked shocked when they had arrived but it quickly turned to smiles and she has been inundated with well wishes, it’s making her tense. She’s not used to personally being under such scrutiny.

“Hi”

Fred’s gone shy now, his mother’s shout has drawn everyone’s attention again and he fidgets under their stares. If she wasn’t a grown adult she would do the same.

“Hello” She leans down as best she can before her muscles start to pull “Shall we go outside and you can show me how tall the sunflowers have grown?”

Fred nods excitedly and she takes his hand as he walks slowly towards the back door. Maggie just looks at her knowingly, will have already sussed out that this is just as much for her as it is for Fred. The moment she’s in the fresh air away from prying eyes her shoulders relax and she shows great interest as Fred points out how tall the flowers where at the last marked point and how tall they are now.

“Are you all fixted now?”

“Yes”

“Mummy said a nasty man hurt you but he won’t do it again”

He’s worried Jocelyn can tell in the way he’s fidgeting, not meeting her eyes.

“No Fred he won’t, he’s gone away and he won’t be coming back”

He looks at her now his little face serious and she smiles at him reassuringly.

“Does it hurt now?”

“A little”

“Where?”

She rests a hand over her side carefully “Here but it will stop hurting soon it’s getting better every day”

Fred studies where her hand is, he looks troubled and Jocelyn doesn’t know what else to say to ease his worry. She’s just considering going back inside for Ellie when he places his hand over hers. He takes hold of her fingers pulling her hand away from her cardigan. Then he presses a noisy kiss to his palm, placing it oh so gently against where her stitches are. He grins up at her all the worry gone from his features and she squeezes his hand softly.

“Better now?”

Her heart swells in her chest, he’s such a wonderful boy she suddenly feels incredibly lucky to have him in her life.

“Much darling, thank you”

Feeling a little emotional and not wanting to become melancholy she gestures back to the sunflowers that are bobbing in the breeze.

“Has Beth left the chalk in the shed for you?”

Fred’s off before he appears not a minute later clutching the broken piece of white chalk in his hand.

“Here it is!”

This time she can’t lift him so he can do the marking and he seems to realise as his smile wanes. He holds up the chalk and her heart softens.

“You do it”

“I could lift the wee lad if you like?”

DI Hardy, she knows that Scottish burr well. For a moment she’s taken back to the night on the cliffs edge her side twinging in discomfort at the strength of the memory. Forcing the thoughts away she nods, noticing that Fred is quite happy to be hauled up to place his marker on the fence.

“Thank you”

Hardy turns placing Fred back down onto the grass, he immediately careers off back into the house shouting about a biscuit and for a moment there’s no sound other than the caws of the seagulls.

“You’re looking...” Hardy looks around awkwardly before settling on “better”

Jocelyn snorts “I should be thanking you for more than lifting Fred”

“No, no you shouldn’t”

“You helped save my life”

He looks away uncomfortably but Jocelyn doesn’t break her gaze. It’s true if he and Maggie hadn’t stemmed the bleeding she would have died before she had even been loaded on the air ambulance.

“I also know it was you who called the authorities”

His hands are shoved deep into his trouser pockets and he shrugs awkwardly.

“Yes well I had a hunch and I thought it would be worth risking the wrath of the Air Ambulance if it had been a wasted call out. Turns out it wasn’t so no bother”

“Well all I can say is that I’m incredibly grateful you did”

“As am I, without you I would have lost everything”

Maggie’s stepped out into the sun, placing her hand on the crook of her arm leaning into her side as she reaches where they are stood.

“Yes, well think nothing of it. Just a damn shame Shaun decided to chuck himself over the edge before I could get him”

He nods once at them, finally meets her eyes for just a second before he flits away around the side of the house still looking decidedly uncomfortable.

“Such a strange man” Maggie smiles impishly “He’s not unlike you”

“Oh thanks”

Maggie chuckles and she pouts even though she’s not really offended. She cannot deny the similarities between them and besides there are worse people she could be compared to.

“Tall, slender, very attractive in that smouldering brooding way. Both brilliant in your respective professional fields”

Maggie’s eyes are bright and teasing “Both antisocial and rather introverted, short tempered”

Maggie presses a kiss to her lips as her eyes begin to narrow “But also loyal, hard working and with the biggest hearts when finally it’s figured out how to let people love them and be loved in return”

Maggie pulls back, her voice dropping to a whisper “And apparently bloody fantastic in bed”

Jocelyn snorts before elbowing Maggie sharply in her side “Just how can you make that particular comparison?”

“Well with the things you make me feel when we-“ she’s silenced by her glare but Maggie just shrugs nonchalantly “Ellie”

Of course. Jocelyn cannot say she is surprised although she narrows her gaze as her mind settles on a point in time not that long ago.

“They’ve only been together a few months” Maggie holds her hands up “Nothing happened before then, she was telling the truth at the trial”

Jocelyn nods once before she elbows Maggie in the side once more.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Stop telling your friends about our sex life, we’re too old for that nonsense”

Maggie rubs at her side scowling softly “Our friends and don’t be ridiculous” her expression becomes smug and Jocelyn’s becomes wary “Would it make you feel better if I told you that we were quite the envy of the group for a while” Jocelyn splutters “Ellie said she couldn’t look at your hands without blushing”

Looking up Jocelyn spies Ellie and Beth stepping out into the sun, wine glasses in hand. Her cheeks flush and Maggie chortles not at all flustered.

Still laughing loudly Maggie doesn’t register her friends are right behind her until Ellie asks “What’s so funny?”

“Maggie has been pointing out the similarities between myself and DI Hardy”

Ellie nods vigorously “So similar, you could be related. I wouldn’t be at all shocked if you where”

Beth smiles sympathetically “I couldn’t see it at first but after listening to these two go on and on and on ” she smirks and Maggie and Ellie suddenly go quiet, apprehensive “Well lets just say I was convinced”

They all smile, some in relief but Beth isn't finished “and I now know not only can you both charm and command a room with just your words but you can also bring these two to the edge of climax with them as well!”

Beth winks before she heads back inside, Mark shouting her from the kitchen, and Jocelyn rounds on Maggie who’s looking sheepish while Ellie gulps her wine down as she blushes bright red at the side of her.

“I hate Beth”

Inwardly Jocelyn is ridiculously smug, still slightly embarrassed but pride is quickly replacing that feeling. Not that she’s going to tell Maggie. Raising her eyebrow she wants to laugh at Maggie’s disgruntled reply.

“Just because she doesn’t go all liquid heat when Mark talks”

Ellie sighs “Honestly I cant help it sometimes when Alec starts on one of his impassioned speeches. I nod and look as though I’m listening but all I’m thinking is cor I wish we were in bed”

Maggie nods along and Jocelyn’s fairly certain they’ve almost forgotten she’s there “When I first got to see this one in action in court, all I can say is by the time I left my knickers were ruined”

Ellie sighs in understanding then catches her eye and suddenly the brilliant blush is back across her cheeks “I’m just going to-“ she holds her empty wine glass up and scurries away. Jocelyn just stares.

“Oh stop it” Maggie leans against her good side, resting her head against her shoulder “I know you, I’m sure you’re thrilled”

“Hmm so just what is it about my voice that gets you all hot and bothered then?”

“No, no more details I’m not massaging your ego anymore today”

Maggie raises her head and presses their lips together pulling away just as she hears voices becoming louder.

“Gonna stick the barbie on” Nigel waves and Mark smiles at both of them, lifting his beer bottle as he goes past “Bloody good to see you Jocelyn” she inclines her head but he doesn’t linger just continues to the job in hand.

“No, can’t say that voice would do it for me either”

Maggie snorts loudly swatting at her arm and Jocelyn just smirks in response.

“You are terrible”

“So are you, when were you going to tell me just how much watching me work affects you?”

Maggie actually blushes and Jocelyn grins in triumph. Not much embarrasses Maggie the fact that she’s brought that flush to her cheeks makes her want to crow in delight.

“No wonder you are so insistent on me continuing to take on new clients. Just want the chance to see me making a closing statement in my silks do you?”

Maggie turns from pink to red and Jocelyn’s grin turns feral. Leaning in she rests her lips to Maggie’s ear “Oh so it’s not just the voice that leaves you wet and wanting”

She can feel Maggie shudder from where she’s pressed against her and she suddenly wants nothing more for them to be somewhere alone and secluded.

“You are terrible”

Maggie pushes her back slightly her cheeks tantalisingly pink. Her eyes are dark and Jocelyn knows just how much Maggie wants her right now. It’s empowering.

“You just wait until these stitches are out, I’m going to ravish you”

“You certainly had a good attempt this morning”

She moves so that she’s blocking Maggie from view and places a bruising kiss to her lips, pressing her body against her as she does. Her side protests but she ignores it. When she pulls back Maggie’s pupils are blown wide and Jocelyn smirks.

“Drink?”

Maggie nods breathlessly “A bloody cold one”

Jocelyn heads into the kitchen almost laughing aloud as she catches Beth’s concerned “You alright there Maggie? You're looking a little flushed” Instead she settles for a satisfied smirk.

Today’s turning out to be a very good day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is where I am going to end this story. I could have maybe carried on but I am concious that time is not going to be on my side for the forseeable and I did not want this story to fall by the way side and end up forgotten and unfinished. 
> 
> I do not feel as though I am quite done with Jocelyn and Maggie and I hope that in any free time I manage to scrape together I will be able to jot down ideas for 'one shots' or maybe even another short story. 
> 
> One final nod to all of you that commented and left kudos, it honestly warmed my heart and gave me the drive to make it this far so thank you, I really am truly grateful :)


End file.
